Del odio al amor
by JulietaG.28
Summary: A veces, se necesita más ímpetu que romance para llegar al corazón de las personas. Y Genzo Wakabayashi, habrá de enfrentarse a la chica de sus sueños... o a la fiera de sus pesadillas. Dos humores explosivos. Un arquero orgulloso. Una chica rebelde. ¿Es amor? ¿O una bomba?/ Genzo&OC / CAPITULO FINAL / ¡Gracias todos por leer!
1. Balonazo

** **DEL ODIO AL AMOR ****

**POR: JulietaG.28**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje de **Captain Tsubasa** pertenece a su creador **Yoichi Takahashi **y **SheiShua, **nada es mío. Esta historia es solo por entretener.

* * *

— **1\. Balonazo —**

* * *

— _**Munich, Alemania. Viernes (03:00 PM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich**

A pocos días de que Febrero hubiera comenzado, el frío invierno comenzaba a aminorar. Las noches se veían aún cargadas de su típica esencia friolenta, aunque las mañanas se calentaban pronto con la luz de los tibios rayos del sol. Para esas horas, en que el clima se había regulado y el viento había dejado de soplar, el equipo que por años se había mantenido a la cabeza de la liga alemana, el Bayern Munich, se encontraba enfrascado en la recta final de su práctica intensiva de aquella tarde.

Posicionado frente a la línea de penal, seguro de que un solo tiro bastaría para enviar el esférico directo a la red y con una sonrisa triunfal grabada en los labios, Stephan Levin —mediocampista— se dispuso a efectuar su característico _Levin Shoot_ que bien podía compararse con el poderoso _Kame-Hame-Ha_ de Gokú y que, podía apostarlo, terminaría por derrotar al portero frente a él.

Desde su lugar, bajo los tres palos, Genzo Wakabayashi se posicionó para atajar cualquiera que fuera el disparo de su oponente, cubriendo con la vista cada posible espacio que el mediocampista frente a él, pudiera aprovechar. Su sonrisa de medio lado —cínica y altanera— logró su cometido. Picar a Levin.

Un segundo después, el balón salió disparado contra el arquero, que observó su trayectoria durante una fracción de segundo antes de ponerse en movimiento. La esquina inferior izquierda del arco, un tiro complicado. Sin pensarlo, el arquero se lanzó, rozando el esférico con los dedos para luego imprimirle fuerza al agarre. El tiro que de no haber sido él, habría llevado una anotación segura quedo paralizado. Con una sonrisa burlona e irguiéndose en toda su altura, el portero arrojó el balón a los pies del tirador, regodeándose en su victoria al ajustarse la gorra que siempre llevaba puesta.

— Parece que debes practicar— se mofó el arquero.

— Cállate Wakabayashi— escupió Levin pateando el balón cancha fuera— Eso lo dices porque tú sí que has practicado para detener mi tiro— terminó el mediocampista con una sonrisa arrogante danzando en su labios. Genzo abrió la boca para rebatir aquel comentario, cuando el capitán del equipo hizo acto de presencia; junto a él, el otro delantero del equipo Sho Shun Ko, también se acercaba.

— Ya basta los dos— habló el capitán— Stephan, debemos seguir trabajando en tu disparo. Es mejor para ti, si ni siquiera él puede detenerlo— aseguró el chico con una sonrisa— Wakabayashi, puede que puedas detener el tiro de Levin, pero dudo que en verdad puedas con todos los disparos— alardeó Karl con la misma sonrisa arrogante que caracterizaba a los cuatro miembros estrellas del Bayern Munich.

— Bueno…— suspiró Sho con una sonrisa— No es como que Schneider sea el mejor ¿cierto?— se mofó y ante sus palabras las carcajadas de Genzo y Stephan no se hicieron esperar.

Finalmente, la práctica de aquel viernes llegó a su fin. Tal y como rezaba su horario, el equipo local entrenaba a diario desde las 7 hasta las 3 de la tarde de lunes a sábado con un solo descanso los días domingo. Viéndose liberados de sus obligaciones y deseosos de tomar un merecido descanso, uno a uno, los jugadores del equipo se comenzaron a retirar.

El cuarteto de oro seguía con sus bromas mientras se dirigían a la banca para refrescarse y sacarse el equipo de entrenamiento, cuando el campo se quedó vacío y ellos se encontraron solos, aunque aquello ya no era de extrañarse. Aunque al principio, cuando sus diferencias aún eran muchas y la confianza no emanaba de ellos, les había resultado complicado entenderse unos a otros, el tiempo había hecho mecha en los cuatro presentes llevándolos a convertirse en grandes amigos.

Desde la personalidad reservada y elegante del capitán, Karl Heinz Schneider, hasta el carisma y a veces molesta alegría de Sho Shun Ko, el mismo Stephan Levin —al principio distante— e incluso el frío y arrogante Genzo Wakabayashi, sostenían una sólida amistad que acoplaba sus diferencias y sacaba a relucir sus personalidades más competitivas cuando como equipo, arrasaban con los oponentes dentro de la cancha.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por una partida al parque?— propuso Sho con una sonrisa, mientras se sacaba las espinilleras que esa mañana no se había colocado bien del todo— Quiero la revancha por la última vez…—

— Sería una buena idea…— alegó Genzo— Pero no. No vuelvo a apostar contigo— sentenció el japonés sin miramientos sonriendo en complicidad con Levin y Karl.

— ¡Oh, venga gorritas!— exclamó el chino cuál infante berrinchudo.

— No-me-llames-_gorritas—_ espetó el portero con dureza.

— No sé porque no quieres, si el que perdió la última vez, fui yo— siguió el delantero— ¿Ustedes que dicen chicos?— Karl y Stephan se miraron y sonrieron.

— Tres a uno y si no anotas nada, nos pagas las comidas del mes a los tres— le propuso Schneider.

— ¿Y si anoto?— inquirió el chino.

— Cubriremos el pago total de ese crucero por las islas Caimán que tanto has deseado abordar…— aseguró Levin sin rechistar, a su lado tanto arquero como capitán se vieron en acuerdo con lo dicho. Sho aceptó sin dudarlo y la sonrisa con que dejo el campo adelantando a sus amigos solo los hizo reír por lo bajo a ellos también.

Sho siempre estaba seguro de ganar. Y Sho siempre perdía.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— **Teatro Nacional de Munich**

El lugar se hallaba vacío. Aunque no era extraño, dado que el personal que ocuparía las instalaciones no tenía por qué presentarse, sino hasta el día lunes. Bailarines y vestuaristas, músicos y técnicos, aquel año, el ballet Stuttgart y la Filarmónica de Munich, cooperarían a partes iguales para llevar a cabo la puesta en escena de _El Cascanueces. _

Desde los primeros vestuarios, hasta el equipo básico, el material había sido llevado al teatro esa misma mañana y en su lugar predilecto, en el escenario bajo, al fondo del mismo, un piano de cola —con su reluciente madera negra brillante y las letras doradas grabadas que anunciaban se trataba de un _Yamaha—_ esperaba paciente a quién fuera que tuviera el talento para ejecutar sus teclas y crear música de ellas. Aunque primero necesitaría afinarse.

Y para esos momentos, aquello ya había sido realizado. Sentada frente al piano, ocupando el banquillo que tanto adoraba y dispuesta a escuchar de primera mano su tarea como afinadora de su propio instrumento, la chica que había permanecido largas horas de su día entregada a la labor de afinar, se dispuso a tocar.

Sus manos, que habían permanecido en sus piernas durante un par de minutos, se posicionaron en las teclas correctas y tras coger una amplia bocanada de aire, la música al fin, comenzó a brotar.

Primero unas suaves notas —bajas como el susurro de un amante que solo quiere llegar al oído de su amada— luego una escala que iba del grave al agudo y que aumentaba en intensidad. De poco en poco, la música cobró forma y su sonido se esparció por el teatro envolviendo hasta el último recoveco que ahí hubiera. Las hechizantes notas del _Cristofori's Dream_ brotaban como magia surgida de una varita mientras que su ejecutante, disfrutaba de cada sonido y sentía como suya cada nota que lograba marcar. Finalmente, la música volvió a su sonido grave y su expresión más suave, al tiempo que la última escala era tocada y la pieza terminaba suave y dulcemente.

— _¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!— _exclamaron desde las butacas del público, al tiempo que un par de palmadas se esparcía por el lugar. La pianista se giró en breve, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Gracias, Syd— respondió, advirtiendo de primera mano los movimientos amanerados del que no solo era su maestro sino también su amigo.

— Estoy orgulloso, pequeña… No cabe duda, que te enseñé bien— siguió Syd. Sus cabellos platinados se movieron de un lado a otro, mientras fingía limpiar un par de lágrimas imaginarias de sus mejillas.

— No te des mucho crédito— repuso la chica con sorna— Eres un gran maestro, claro, pero la mayor parte del trabajo es gracias a mi fantástica ejecución— resolvió.

— Vaya niña, siempre tan humilde— espetó el maestro.

— Siempre, ya lo sabes—

— Y testaruda— añadió Syd, logrando que la pianista frunciera el ceño, confundida— Creí haberte dicho que yo, afinaría ese piano— lo que antes había sido una broma se convirtió en un reproche.

— No te sulfures, Syd, tenía tiempo de sobra— le dijo la ejecutante, restándole importancia a la reprimenda, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

— ¿Y la mudanza?

— Va por buen camino, quizás consiga que un vecino amable termine de ayudarme— la chica guiñó un ojo y sonrió. El maestro suspiró una vez más, antes de observar a la joven marcharse del teatro. Había acudido al teatro nacional para afinar el piano que sabía sería puesto en uso desde que la chica ejecutante, apareciera el lunes a primera hora del día, solo para llegar y advertir que la misma ya había hecho su tarea por él. «_Presumida…» _pensó, burlón. La puerta principal se cerró y solo, Syd Furtwängler acarició la superficie del piano antes de cerrar la tapa.

Fuera del teatro, Allison Mondragón, americana de nacimiento y pianista por elección del destino, miró a su alrededor sopesando las opciones que tenía frente a ella para volver a casa. Ir andando o tomar un taxi. «_Que sea a pie…»_ se dijo y conectando los auriculares a su iPod dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans pulso en reproducir, mientras _Counting Stars_ de One Republic, comenzaba a sonar.

**:-:-:**

— ¡Sho!— exclamó Schneider al tiempo que Levin y Genzo rodaban los ojos. A escasos dos metros de ellos, el chino había encontrado una nueva oportunidad para coquetear, con una bella jovencita alemana que paseaba por el parque donde los jugadores se encontraban.

— No entiendo porque nos trajo si lo único que deseaba era coquetear— se lamentó Levin con el portero que asintió en acuerdo con sus palabras. Sho, despidió a la chica con que estaba y volvió con el balón en los pies, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— ¿Jugarás o qué?— espetó Schneider con dureza a su amigo.

— Eso hago, tonto— repuso Sho. Sin más, su pequeño juego (que había vislumbrado más tiempo perdido debido a Sho que tiempo de juego real) se reanudó.

El trío entero volvió a la carga, echando a correr en pos de la improvisada portería de Wakabayashi que se preparó para detener cualquiera que fuera el tiro que sus amigos lanzarían. Una vez más, Sho tenía el poder del esférico cuando la alemana a la que había despedido regresó y le pidió que se acercara. El chino lanzó el balón lo más lejos que pudo sin reparar en que en realidad, no había apuntado al arquero.

Los tres restantes, siguieron la trayectoria del esférico, hasta el momento en que este bajó de altura y se dirigió sin dudas a la cabeza de la única chica que pasaba por ahí. El balón impactó de lleno en la joven que desequilibro por el golpe y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Al instante los jugadores se acercaron donde la muchacha, Genzo —el más cercano al lugar— llegó al poco rato con la chica que se había sentado en el suelo con la mano en la cabeza, ahí dónde el balón la había golpeado.

— Hey…— comenzó el portero, cuando la joven víctima de Sho alzó la vista. De piel tan blanca como la nieve de invierno y de cabellos tan negros como el mismo carbón, la joven poseía un par de orbes brillantes y grisáceos. Su mirar, asemejaba tanto los plateados destellos de la luna contrastando con las tonalidades de su piel y su cabello.

Desde su lugar, Allison agitó la cabeza intentando recobrar el equilibrio que había perdido, mientras que el chico que se había acercado a ella la sujetaba por la cintura ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Apenas su vista lo enfocó con claridad, la americana percibió la imagen de aquel caballero.

Alto y fornido, de cabellos negros y ojos igual de oscuros que la misma noche, el joven resultaba verdaderamente atractivo. Una punzada de dolor en la cabeza la hizo volver a la realidad.

— Deberías tener más cuidado… idiota— dijo la chica. Genzo reaccionó entonces y se alejó de aquella mujer. La hermosura de la chica pasó a segundo plano cuando sus oídos captaron sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

— Idiota y sordo— refunfuñó la pelinegra— Escucha, si no sabes patear un balón, no juegues. Solo eres un peligro público— resolvió sin mermar la brusquedad que cubría sus palabras.

— ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?— cuestionó molesto el arquero.

— ¡Claro!— celebró Allison— Eres un idiota—.

— ¡Niñita…!— Schneider y Levin aparecieron entonces, con Sho entre su brazos siendo arrastrado para enfrentar su patada mortal.

— Hey, tranquilo, gorritas— le pidió Levin.

— Que no me llames así— le recriminó el japonés sin siquiera mirarle. Schneider clavó entonces sus ojos azules en la chica frente a Genzo y tras sopesas la posibilidad, se adelantó a los demás.

— ¿Allison? ¿Allison Mondragón?— cuestionó el alemán. Lo que antes había sido furia creciente se transformó. Allison observó detenidamente al rubio y tras un momento sonrió.

— ¿Karl?

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/F:**

*** Del Odio al Amor **es la segunda entrega de la colección _****Mundial de Locos** **_(detalles en mi perfil) perteneciente al apartado _—Rumbo Al Mundial—._

*** Allison Mondragón **es un OC propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

*** Banda Sonora: **Cristofori's Dream (David Lanz), Counting Stars (One Republic).

***** **Otras referencias: **Todo lo referente a **Dragon Ball** pertenece a su creador **Akira Toriyama / El Cascanueces **es un cuento de hadas-ballet con música compuesta por **Tchaikovsky.**

* * *

_**JulietaG.28**_

* * *

_Última actualización: Abril 03, 2015._


	2. Buenos vecinos

—**2\. Buenos vecinos**—

* * *

La sonrisa que se formó en labios de Schneider, tomó por sorpresa a sus amigos. Aunque no tanto, como el movimiento que la chica frente a ellos, realizó. Allison se movió tan rápidamente que Karl se obligó a recordar que en la mayoría de las ocasiones la pelinegra frente a él, actuaba por impulsos en lugar de reflexionar lo que estaba por hacer. El abrazo que lo envolvió, le impregnó de una fragancia a lavanda que lo hizo sonreír, pues aquel aroma, llevaba a su memoria más de un dulce recuerdo.

— Ha pasado un tiempo— susurró el alemán, correspondiendo al gesto de la chica.

— Y que lo digas— respondió ella, al separarse de él— Te gusta desaparecer— bromeó.

— En realidad no… pero te perdí el rastro cuando la Filarmónica inició su gira a Berlín— se explicó Karl— ¿Sigues con ellos?—

— Ajá. En breve comenzaremos a dar música al ballet de la compañía Stuttgart— le dijo la oji gris— ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues brillando en el campo o es que el liderato del Bayern en la Bundesliga es gracias a otros?

— Bueno, no lo hago todo yo, eso es seguro— Karl guiñó un ojo y sonrió. La dulce risa que surgió de la muchacha sorprendió a los chicos restantes, que seguían asombrados por el breve encuentro que habían sostenido, la chica y Wakabayashi.

— Ya… quizás vaya a tu próximo partido— aseguró Allison— Por ahora, debo irme. Acabo de mudarme a un apartamento cerca de aquí y quiero terminar de ordenar todo hoy. Ya perdí demasiado tiempo con ese idiota de allá— terminó y sus orbes plateados viajaron de nuevo hasta Genzo que la observó iracundo ante el mote ofensivo. Sin que sus amigos pudieran evitarlo, el arquero volvió a la carga.

— Disculpa, ¿quién fue la tonta que anda por ahí como si estuviera en una pasarela?— le recriminó.

— ¿Y quién fue el idiota que pateó el balón sin apuntar correctamente?— siguió la pelinegra.

— ¡Pues yo no!— exclamó el japonés— Si me vas a reclamar, boba, fíjate primero a quién diriges tus reproches. Yo no pateé el balón…

— ¿Y entonces quién, eh, zopenco? ¿El hombre sin pies?— cuestionó Allison, sarcástica. Genzo rodó los ojos ante la respuesta infantil y acto seguido tomó a Sho de la manga de la camiseta y lo instó a adelantarse.

— Fue él…— le dijo. Sho, que nunca antes había presenciado una escena igual (en la que alguien disputara en altanería con Wakabayashi) alzó los brazos rápidamente en señal de nerviosismo y sonrió débilmente, cuando la expresión encolerizada de la joven lo atravesó.

— Esto… yo… Lo siento— una vez más, la mueca irritada de la joven desapareció y en su lugar una dulce sonrisa se formó.

— Está bien…— respondió Allison, afablemente. Un momento después, el desdén hacia Genzo reapareció— ¿Era eso tan difícil, idiota? ¿Disculparse?

— Si yo hubiera pateado el balón, tampoco me habría disculpado— zanjó el arquero— Y no me llames idiota. Mi nombre es Genzo Wakabayashi—

— Ya lo sé— repuso la chica como quién deja claro un punto obvio— Y ¡oh, sorpresas! No me interesa— la respuesta tan cortante logró sorprender aún más a Levin y Sho; un segundo después, Allison se despidió y echó a andar de nuevo rumbo al otro extremo del parque.

Fuera cual fuera su rumbo, Genzo pidió internamente que no se acercara al vecindario, donde se encontraba su hogar. Karl permaneció quieto mirando a la pelinegra alejarse, mientras los recuerdos de un tiempo atrás, cuando recién la conocía lo envolvían.

— ¿Conoces a la loca, Schneider?— le preguntó Genzo, alejándole de sus memorias.

— Sí— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa— La conocí hace unos años, teníamos 16 y ella acababa de ingresar al conservatorio de Música de Munich. Salí con su amiga, pero mientras mi novia estaba loca, Allison era una buena compañía. Fuimos buenos amigos, hasta que terminé con la loca y le perdí la pista por eso de que el Mundial Sub-20 estaba sobre mí…— explicó el llamado _Kaiser_ alemán con una sonrisa.

— Pues vaya amigas las tuyas…— se mofó Levin instando a sus amigos a andar, camino al estacionamiento del parque dónde habían aparcado sus autos.

Karl no agregó nada, pues bien sabía que el carácter de la oji gris siempre había sido así. Explosivo. A sus espaldas, Genzo observó a su amigo y capitán, preguntándose si en realidad, el alemán no sentía algo más que amistad por aquella bella chica mitad demonio.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**(07:00 PM)**_

Había pasado una buena parte de su vida fuera de Nueva York, su ciudad de origen y en sus múltiples viajes —mientras estudiaba música, siempre guiada por Syd— Allison había encontrado en cada ciudad, un sitio acogedor al que llamar hogar. Pese a todo, su estancia en Alemania, que aunque en un principio había pintado para ser corta, había terminado siendo la que más le agradara y por la que decidió asentarse en un solo lugar.

El apartamento que había conseguido, se encontraba sutilmente ubicado en un edificio exclusivo, en que las únicas prohibiciones eran los niños y las mascotas. Sus vecinos —según sabía por haberse topado con algunos— eran un ejecutivo del Banco Nacional, una actriz retirada, un médico cirujano de alto renombre y un viejo pintor. Además de todo, se le había permitido poseer su piano de cola —_regalo de Syd— _y la casera le había dicho que en tanto no tocara entrada la noche, seguramente ningún residente levantaría reclamos.

Lejos de ello, cada apartamento constaba con dos sencillas plantas. El primer piso poseía cocina equipada, comedor y sala, además de cuarto de baño para invitados y cuarto de lavado. La planta alta, la conformaban dos habitaciones, un espacio que podía ocuparse como estudio y otro cuarto de baño. Para esos momentos —luego de dos días de mudanza discreta— la pelinegra había logrado dejar todo en orden y en esos momentos observaba victoriosa su pequeña obra de arte.

El comedor ya había sido puesto y la cocina acomodada —igual que la despensa rellanada—, la sala, tenía los aparatos electrónicos conectados y en funcionamiento y las delgadas cortinas de seda blanca que cubrían el enorme ventanal que ocupaba del techo al piso dejaban entrar la luz de la ciudad que se había iluminado al caer la noche. Arriba, su recámara había sido decorada y en el estudio, los libreros habían sido repletos de libros y más libros. Partituras, mangas, novelas y más novelas, un poco de cada género llenaba los espacios. Además, el hermoso piano ya ocupaba su propio lugar y solo por la hora, la americana se había prometido no subir y tocar.

— Vaya que soy productiva…— se dijo y sin pensarlo, se tumbó en el sofá. Marcó el número del restaurante chino que había vislumbrado cercano al vecindario y ordenó la cena, demasiado agotada para cocinar. Encendió la TV y se dispuso a mirar _Arrow _en lo que el repartidor tardaba en llegar.

**:-:-:**

Había pasado la tarde con los muchachos, primero en un restaurante donde Sho pagó la apuesta del día y luego en el apartamento de Levin jugando FIFA en la consola de Xbox. En el momento en que Genzo vislumbró al fin la puerta de su silencioso apartamento, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. «_Paz y tranquilidad…»_ pensó, pues aunque disfrutaba del tiempo con sus amigos, era consciente de que con Sho y Levin tenía para agotarse mentalmente por varios días.

Acababa de sacar las llaves, cuando un repartidor de comida china apareció y llamó al apartamento de enfrente. «_Lo olvidé… ya hay inquilino para este apartamento…_» se recordó. La tarde anterior al volver de la práctica, había tenido la suerte de cruzarse con la casera que se tomó la molestia de cuestionarle si había problema con que la nueva inquilina fuera una pianista. El arquero, que pasaba poco tiempo en su hogar debido a su prácticas negó rotundamente, aunque le causó cierta curiosidad el conocer a la pianista.

— Gracias… ¿Cuánto es?— cuestionó la nueva inquilina al recibir sus pedidos. Genzo dejó la puerta a medio abrir cuando reconoció aquel tono afable y dulce que solo horas antes había conocido. Girándose, descubrió con terror que la nueva vecina del apartamento de enfrente, no era otra, más que la amiga de Schneider.

Vestía de jeans de mezclilla y llevaba una playera negra de _The Beatles,_ además de que seguía con las zapatillas _Converse_ que le había visto esa tarde cuando la conoció. Mirándola bien, más le pareció estar frente a una adolescente que en el mismo sitio con una mujer a la que habría apostado, rondaba los 23 o 24 años.

El repartidor desapareció y la chica reparó entonces en su presencia. La sorpresa que invadió su rostro, solo era comparable con la que él mantenía. Sus palabras brotaron al unísono haciendo eco al encontrarse:

— ¿¡Tú!?—

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— inquirió el arquero, estupefacto.

— Eso te lo pregunto yo… ¿Has escapado del circo o qué?— cuestionó la pelinegra, haciendo gala, una vez más, de su actitud explosiva y desafiante.

— Sí, bueno… El zoo nos pidió apoyo. Una mona se dio a la fuga, pero espera, ya les llamo para decirles que te encontré— contraatacó Genzo, con sorna.

— ¡Tonto!— exclamó la americana.

— ¡Mensa!— refutó el japonés.

— ¡Tarado!— escupió la oji gris.

— ¡Boba!— espetó el oji negro.

La puerta del apartamento de la actriz retirada se abrió y cual adolescentes sorprendidos, ambos jóvenes ingresaron a sus respectivos apartamentos. La actriz encontró un pasillo vacío y se preguntó, por un momento, si había sido su imaginación escuchar a dos enamorados peleando.

**:-:**

— Preciosa pero rabiosa… vaya combinación— se dijo Genzo, evocando la imagen de la chica de ojos grises, al tiempo que se tumbaba en la sala de su apartamento. Por un momento, la comparación que surgió en su memoria lo hizo sonreír. La pianista, había resultado ser cómo su amiga y _cuñada_, Sanae Nakazawa. Tan dulce e inocente por fuera, pero agresiva y explosiva por dentro. _«Dios te guarde, Tsuby, con semejante esposa…»_ pensó divertido y agradecido de que Sanae no estuviera ahí.

**:-:**

— Galán pero patán… vaya portero— se dijo Allison al tiempo que enrollaba un par de fideos chinos en los palillos. Intentado seguir con el episodio del superhéroe de las flechas verdes, que se transmitía en esos momentos; la pelinegra rodó los ojos cuando recordó lo que había pensado la primera vez que prendió el televisor y admiró un partido del Bayern Munich con Wakabayashi en el arco. _«Tan guapo…» — _Se nota que necesito anteojos— determinó, avergonzada por aquellos horrendos pensamientos.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Sábado (04:00 PM)**_

La práctica de aquel día había resultado agotadora. Dado que esa semana, los octavos de final de la Champions League comenzarían a jugarse, tanto Schneider como el entrenador habían decidido que desde ese entrenamiento, el equipo debería aplicarse a fondo. La ida de los octavos se jugaría el martes de esa semana y el Bayern, estaría como local jugando contra la Lazio de Roma, Italia.

Disfrutando de la serenidad de su hogar y la comodidad de su sofá, Genzo había terminado por tumbarse en la sala de su apartamento, decidido a dormir la siesta o a simplemente mirar la TV. Las manos le escocían de todos los tiros que esa mañana había detenido. Presa del cansancio, el japonés no tardó en acurrucarse y a cerrar los ojos, en un signo claro de estarse durmiendo. Al fondo, una suave música comenzó a brotar y su arrullo lo inclinó de lleno al mundo de los sueños.

**:-:-:**

Las notas eran sublimes. Precisas. No había ningún tono fuera y tampoco erraba en los tiempos. Sus manos se movían libres por el piano, disfrutando de cada sonido que lograba crear. Las partituras indicaban la estructura del Concierto para Piano No. 2 de Rachmaninoff, aunque igual podría haberlo tocado sin ellas. Syd le había enseñado bien. Aquella había sido la pieza que le valió la entrada a la Filarmónica de Munich.

Una nota más. Una breve pausa. Una melodía que se podría acariciar si la música fuera palpable. Un sentimiento de éxtasis que la invadía, tal como sucedía cada que tocaba. Entonces, un estruendo que la sobresaltó y que dejó sus manos caer sobre las teclas.

El Concierto se había arruinado. Alguien la había interrumpido.

«_Una estúpida melodía de Rammstein»_ pensó, apretando los dientes, al tiempo que dejaba el estudio que había elegido para colocar el piano, hecha una verdadera furia.

**:-:-:**

_«Idiota…»_ murmuró Genzo para sí, espabilando el susto que había padecido solo un momento atrás, en que su brazo resbaló contra el mando del sonido y puso a reproducir el último disco de Rammstein que Sho había dejado la última vez que lo visitó. Se había quedado dormido disfrutando de la melodía de piano que llegaba a lo lejos —del apartamento de Allison, para ser exactos— y había cometido el garrafal error de no cuidar donde se acomodaba para dormitar. Una ola de fuertes golpes, lograron captar su atención. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Y podía apostar quién era.

— ¿Qué quieres?— espetó el arquero con cara de pocos amigos, apenas encaró a Allison, furiosa, fuera de su apartamento.

— Me interrumpiste, tarado— gruñó la americana sin dejarse intimidar por los centímetros que el arquero le sacaba por encima de la cabeza. El japonés, aunque consciente de que había logrado terminar con la hermosa pieza que ella ejecutaba tras su metida de brazo, sonrió cáustico.

— Es que ya no soportaba el horrible sonido que haces con el piano— se quejó— Por mi bien y el del instrumento, déjalo niña— se mofó. Había algo que lo hacía sentirse cómodo mientras hacía enfurruñar a la pelinegra.

— Me importa un pepino tú bien, bobo. Más vale que dejes de tocarme las narices o me verás enfadada— sin más que decir, la chica dio la media vuelta y se internó en su apartamento cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo. Desde su lugar, el pelinegro sonrió divertido. _«Es demasiado fácil picarla…» _pensó con una sensación de diversión que no logró desaparecer.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Domingo. (04:00 AM)**_

Una de las cosas buenas que tenía el domingo, era sin duda esa libertad para dormir todo lo que deseara. Las energías que gastaba a diario en los entrenamientos —y en los partidos, los días que se agendaban los encuentros— alcanzaban a reponerse con el largo descanso que acostumbraba tomarse aquellos días de la semana.

En esos momentos, la recámara se encontraba en total oscuridad, pues ni los rayos de la luna lograban penetrar la persiana que había cerrado antes de acostarse a dormir. El sol todavía esperaría un buen rato para hacer su aparición e incluso cuando lo hiciera, Genzo dormiría hasta que el reloj marcara las 9 o las 10.

Gozando de sus sueños y la sensación de hallarse flotando al dormir, el arquero no pudo evitar pegar un brinco en la cama cuando las notas alteradas de un piano se hicieron escuchar. La música rápida y precisa se hacía escuchar y aunque le tomó por sorpresa, se negó a abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para perder el sueño.

_«Esa niña tonta…»_ refunfuñó para sí. Sin pensarlo, tomó la almohada y se la colocó sobre los oídos intentando ahogar el sonido de la música. Pero fue inútil. Aun cuando la melodía amainó durante unos instantes, las notas cobraron fuerza una vez más y el sonido se volvió insoportable.

Con un rápido movimiento, saltó de la cama y buscó en el último cajón del closet y una vez con lo que buscaba entre las manos, salió de la recámara sin detenerse a calzarse.

**:-:-:**

Los golpes que sonaban en la puerta, la hicieron saber que su pequeña travesura, había —como no— logrado su objetivo. Las últimas notas de «_Petrushka» _se perdieron para siempre en el estudio y con una sonrisa que decía más de lo que cualquier argumento que hubiera lanzado en esos momentos, la americana se dirigió escaleras abajo a encarar al portero japonés.

— ¡Mondragón, abre de una vez!— exclamó el japonés, rabioso, ante la tardanza con que la americana se dirigía a abrirle.

— ¿Qué quieres, bobo? ¿No puedes dormir, o qué?— le cuestionó la chica con una sonrisa apenas apareció en el umbral del apartamento. Un segundo después, Genzo tomó sus manos y con un rápido movimiento le pasó alguna especie de trapo.

— ¿Q-Qué…?— comenzó a preguntar, cuando sintió como el chico ajustaba lo que fuera que estuviera amarrándole. Un segundo después, el japonés la hizo girar y la empujó apartamento dentro hasta tumbarla en el sofá de la sala.

— A ver si así, dejas dormir a la gente, tonta— le gruñó y dejó su apartamento cerrando con un portazo. En la sala, Allison refunfuñó cuando descubrió —_para su desgracia_— que el arquero la había atado de manos con una bufanda.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Lunes (03:00 PM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich**

Después de una tarde de arduo entrenamiento —el último antes del partido de ida de los octavos— los jugadores se fueron acercando de poco en poco a la banca ya fuera para beber agua, tomar sus cosas o simplemente para tomar asiento y descansar. El cuarteto maravilla, acababa de tumbarse cuando Levin reparó en el aparente apuro del capitán alemán.

— ¿Qué te pasa, oxigenado?— le cuestionó el sueco con una sonrisa burlona. Pese a su apelativo, Schneider no refunfuñó a como era su costumbre.

— Quiero ir al teatro, pero no sé si sea demasiado tarde— murmuró el rubio, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Al teatro?— cuestionó Sho— ¿No sería más bien temprano? Nunca he oído de una función que inicie temprano. ¿Es otra de tus raras citas con Michelle?—

— ¿Q-Qué?— el _Kaiser_ prestó al fin atención a sus amigos, arqueando una ceja. Al cabo de un momento pareció comprender a que se referían— No, nada de eso. Es que me parece que es el único lugar dónde podré encontrar a Allison— aclaró, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes ir al teatro sin auto?— cuestionó entonces Levin.

Aquella mañana el servicio mecánico con que los chicos contaban, había aparecido para llevarse el bonito _Corvette c7_ del capitán y realizarle el servicio que le correspondía, sin embargo para esos momentos parecía que el auto no saldría del taller hasta el día siguiente.

— Demonios, tienes razón— se quejó el rubio con hastío.

— Si tanto quieres…— las palabras de Genzo se perdieron, cuando el _Kaiser_ pegó un brinquito hacia él y le sonrió infantilmente— ¿Qué…?—comenzó a cuestionar, pero una sola mirada a los azules ojos de Schneider le confirmaron lo que él alemán deseaba.

— Por favor…— pidió Karl.

— Más te vale que no me cruce con la niña o te vas a arrepentir— le aseguró el portero y con una sonrisa triunfal, Schneider aguardó pacientemente hasta que los cuatro dejaron el campo y Genzo lo dejó abordar el _Lamborghini_ que poseía.

Como otras ocasiones, Sho desapareció rumbo a su apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y Levin condujo su _Audi_ _r8_ hasta el estudio de grabación donde se reunía con su novia. Genzo llevó a Schneider hasta donde él alemán le pidió sin poder narrarle su desgracia de fin de semana —el asunto sobre que Allison era su vecina y sus bromas pesadas con el piano a las 4 de la mañana— puesto que el _Kaiser_ pasó el trayecto hasta el teatro narrándole estrategias para el partido del día siguiente.

**:-:-:**

— **Teatro Nacional de Munich**

El ensayo general del primer acto había terminado y en el escenario solo restaban aquellos bailarines que habían decidido no sacarse las bailarinas y simplemente tomar su merecido descanso sobre el escenario. Por ahí y por allá, Dietrich —director del ballet Stuttgart— paseaba regalando sugerencias y observaciones a sus bailarines sin mermar ni un poco la cándida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. En el área de músicos, Syd llamaba a los violinistas para dar un último repaso al concierto de violín que acompañaba la escena.

— ¡Hey! ¡Alli!— la llamaron. Con una mueca lastimera, la americana se detuvo en seco. Había recibido permiso de Syd para retirarse por ese día y dado que moría de hambre, había decidido tomarle la palabra al director y volver a su hogar para comer. A fin de cuentas, la única amiga que tenía en el ballet brillaba por su ausencia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kris?— cuestionó la chica con una leve sonrisa al girarse y encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes, grandes y cubiertos por una espesa capa de pestañas negras que hacían juego con sus cabellos castaños.

— ¿Irás a comer?— le preguntó el chico con ese acento alemán tan natural que Allison jamás poseería. Su sonrisa era tan amplia que alcanzaba sus ojos aunque la pelinegra supuso que el chico no sonreiría tanto con su repuesta.

— Pues…— comenzó, pero la voz del maestro de orquesta la mandó callar.

— ¡Dorhn! ¡Más vale que traigas tu trasero para acá o me pensaré eso de tenerte como concertino!— exlcamó Syd, visiblemente molesto con el hecho de que el violinista principal se viera ausente para la práctica más importante para la zona de cuerdas. Con una sonrisa de disculpa, el oji verde se despidió y Allison respiró aliviada por haber evitado tener que rechazarlo, una vez más.

Desenredando los audífonos que venían rodeando su móvil y que no le permitían desbloquear del todo la pantalla del mismo, la americana empujó con la cadera la puerta principal del teatro. Al instante, un quejido se escuchó. La madera había golpeado a alguien en pleno rostro.

— ¡Cielos!— exclamó la chica, visiblemente apenada y sorprendida por su torpeza— ¡Perdón, perdón!—

— No digas después que el tonto soy yo— se quejó Genzo con las manos sobre la nariz y los ojos vidriosos a causa del golpe que había recibido y que le había dejado sensible. Si Allison se sorprendió de verle ahí, no dio muestra alguna. Sin haberlo esperado, el portero se encontró entonces con el rostro de la americana tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración y ese par de ojos plata que lo hechizaron al instante.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/F:**

***Banda sonora: **_Petrushka _(Stravinski)

* * *

**JulietaG.28**


	3. Solo un golpe

—**3\. Solo un golpe**—

* * *

Decir que en su vida no había visto una mujer hermosa, sería mentir. Altas y bajitas, extranjeras y nativas, rubias y castañas, oji azules y de ojos negros. Con todo y eso, Genzo no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquel par de orbes plateados.

Brillantes. Cálidos. Enmarcados por una espesa capa de pestañas negras y un par de delgadas cejas. Contrastantes con el tono pálido de la piel de la chica, como plasmado a finas pinceladas en un cuadro encantador.

Sin proponérselo, el arquero perdió el aliento, aunque fuera un solo momento. Las manos de Allison hicieron contacto con su piel y el roce de sus dedos en su rostro —frío y delicado— lo cautivaron por completo. La americana poseía dedos largos, tanto como para asegurar que por ello era pianista.

— Y-Yo…— susurró la pelinegra, al cabo de un momento, como si ella también hubiera perdido el aliento al encontrarse tan cerca de él— Creo que no quedara marca— aseguró.

— La próxima vez, fíjate bien, tonta— espetó entonces el japonés, a sabiendas de que instalando de nuevo aquella riña que los envolvía a los dos, ese instante congelado entre sus miradas se perdería y todo volvería a la normalidad.

— ¡Por favor!— exclamó la americana, volviendo a la rutina— No seas nena, bobo, ya estás grandote para ser tan llorón— se mofó, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

— Escucha tonta, ya estoy…

— No sé porque no arrojé la puerta con más fuerza— lo cortó ella antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

— Y yo no sé porque no pateé en verdad ese balón— siguió el arquero, irritado. La chica acababa de abrir la boca para agregar algo, cuando una sonora carcajada los hizo girarse.

A su lado, Karl —que había presenciado desde el instante en que Genzo fue golpeado hasta la repentina atracción que surgió entre sus amigos al encararse— reía a carcajada limpia, divertido con el cambio de humores que esos dos se generaban. «_Incluso Genzo se dejó atrapar por esos ojos… Pelean como si estuvieran casados_» pensó el _Kaiser_ con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué te ríes, tonto?— cuestionó el japonés, arqueando una ceja.

— Sí, ¿de qué te estás riendo, baboso?— convino la americana, en lo único en lo que podría encontrarse de acuerdo con el pelinegro.

— Vaya...— suspiró Karl, cesadas las risas— Es que apenas y se conocen y ya discuten como recién casados— la mirada que pianista y arquero intercambiaron entonces valía una captura fotográfica, sin embargo, Karl se reservó el derecho de guardarla en el archivo mental. Frente a él, Genzo y Allison volvieron a coincidir en una nueva respuesta:

— ¡Qué asco!— exclamaron. Y aunque el alemán no volvió a reír, le pareció más que infantil, algo absurda aquella afirmación. «_Si están más sincronizados que Sho con las idioteces…»_ pensó el rubio con una sonrisa.

— Vale, ya… No digo nada— comentó al fin.

— Sí, has el favor de callarte— secundó Wakabayashi adelantándose a su amigo para retirarse del lugar— Yo me voy, no quiero perder más mi tiempo con esta atolondrada— _«Y prefiero llegar a casa antes de cruzármela de nuevo»_ pensó para sí y un segundo después desapareció del lugar, seguro de que haber acompañado a su capitán hasta el teatro —y haber sucumbido a su deseo de acompañarlo hasta la entrada— había sido la peor idea que se hubiera podido ocurrir hacer. A sus espaldas, Karl lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa entre los labios, cuando un golpe en su hombro llamó su atención.

— ¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué?— le inquirió a la pelinegra que ya había tomado rumbo al aparcamiento del lugar.

— Por bobo. Mira que unirme con ese… tanto soccer afecta ya tu cerebro— le aseguró ella, por encima del hombro mientras el chico la seguía hasta encontrar el _Beetle_ blanco que al parecer le pertenecía.

— No te alteres, solo era una broma— murmuró el rubio con una sonrisa— Pero puedo saber ¿por qué lo detestas?

— ¿Quién dijo que lo detesto?— volvió a preguntar ella, con una divertida sonrisa. Abriendo las portezuelas del auto, indicó al _Kaiser _que subiera.

— Deja de hacer eso. Una pregunta no se responde con otra, es agotador— zanjó él apenas abordó el vehículo.

— Bueno… No lo detesto, simplemente que no me sé quedar callada— convino Allison, restándole importancia— Ahora bien, ¿me acompañarás a comer o solo viniste a molestarme?

— Vamos a comer, quiero hacerte una invitación— sonrió el rubio y sin respuesta por parte de ella, dejaron el teatro atrás con rumbo a _Hofbraühaus, _el restaurant preferido de la americana.

**:-:-:**

— Déjame entender, ¿vives en el mismo edificio que Genzo?— cuestionó Karl, visiblemente sorprendido por la narrativa de la chica a su lado. Hacía un rato que hubieran aparecido en el restaurante y para esos momentos ya habían comenzado a degustar el delicioso filete con patatas y pasta estilo italiano que habían ordenado. Desde su lugar, Allison rodó los ojos.

— No lo digas con ese tono de sorpresa, que parece algo bueno— se quejó la americana— El tipo es insoportable—

— En realidad…

— Me interrumpió. Y con eso, tuvo el descaro de entrar en mi apartamento y atarme de manos— siguió ella, haciendo un mohín de disgusto, recordando los hechos suscitados la tarde del sábado y la madrugada del domingo. Karl prestó especial atención a sus relatos y no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al escuchar como Genzo la había atado con una bufanda por no dejarle dormir.

— ¿Y nadie más se quejó de que tocaras a tan tempranas horas del día?—

— En nuestro piso solo hay dos departamentos más, el de la actriz retirada, que esta semana está de viaje por las Bahamas y el del ejecutivo del banco nacional, como él no se quejó, supongo que o no estaba durmiendo o ya se había ido a trabajar— se explicó la chica, haciendo a un lado las burlas del alemán.

— Pues mira que me sorprendes, de haber sabido, habría ido a verte a tu casa, en lugar de que golpearas a mi amigo en pleno rostro— siguió mofándose el rubio, Allison no lo retó por ello.

Se habían conocido años atrás, cuando aún eran dos adolescentes y habían congeniado muy bien —sobre todo por eso de que la chica con la que Karl salía entonces era demasiado celosa y había logrado intimidar al joven _Kaiser_—. Allison aún recordaba, lo mal que le había sentado perderle la pista a Karl, dada la fuerte amistad que había creado con él y quizás fuera por ello, que siempre siguió su carrera —en aquel entonces el Mundial Sub-20 y luego el Torneo Nacional que tuvo su sede en Brasil y que ganó el país anfitrión—

Y pese a que el tiempo había pasado, aquellas pequeñas cosas no habían cambiado. Karl seguía siendo un burlón de primera y claro un joven respetuoso y agradable. De todos los chicos que Allison había conocido en Alemania, había sido Karl el único al que no detestara por mofarse de ella —y al único al que dejaba molerla más de la cuenta—

— Y hablando de visitas, ¿a qué debo la tuya?— cuestionó la chica con una sonrisa.

— ¡Cierto! Verás, que no olvido que prometiste ir a ver mi próximo partido y dado que este está tan cerca, quería estar seguro de que acudirías y que no pasaría mucho antes de verte otra vez— aseguró el alemán, alegre.

— No recuerdo haberlo prometido, más bien haberlo insinuado— se burló ella, al tiempo que el chico componía una mueca que aseguraba un berrinche seguro— Pero en vista de que no me dejarás hasta que acepte, me parece bien. Iré mañana al estadio a ver los octavos de final—

— ¿Ya lo sabías?— Karl sonrió. Una de las razones por las que Allison era su amiga, era por ese gusto por el soccer que la chica poseía.

— Obviamente, no me pierdo la Champions— aseguró la pelinegra.

— Entonces espero verte ahí. Te enviaré el boleto de entrada por la mañana, ¿vale?

— Perfecto. Y Karl…— el alemán detuvo la copa de vino que se llevaba a los labios para mirar curioso a su amiga— No vayas a perder.

— Eso es seguro— declaró

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Martes (11:00 PM)**_

— **Estadio Allianz Arena**

Dado que en Munich el invierno duraba de diciembre a marzo y sus noches eran más frías que despejadas, aquella noche, todos en el estadio, mostraban chaquetas y sudaderas, ya fueran del equipo local o del contrario. La Lazio de Italia había llegado aquella noche con ánimos de derrotar al líder de la Bundesliga aunque pronto sus esfuerzos se habían perdido con el ataque del Bayern.

La delantera de Schneider y Sho se había encargado de crear más oportunidades de gol que el contrario y al final del encuentro, había tres tantos pertenecientes a los delanteros y al mediocampista, Levin en el marcador. La portería se había mantenido a ceros gracias a Wakabayashi y los italianos se retiraban con la esperanza de remontar el marcador en los partidos de vuelta.

Aun cuando los jugadores ya se habían retirado a los vestuarios, las tribunas seguían inesperadamente acaparadas. Por todos lados, las celebraciones ya habían comenzado y desde su lugar, Allison no dudaba de que duraran todavía un pequeño rato. A su lado, la chica que había acudido y que sabía —por revistas y entrevistas de TV— salía con Levin, se puso de pie.

Era alta, quizás de un 1.70 natural aunque sus botas lograban darle unos cuantos centímetros más que la americana, que calzaba —como no— sus zapatillas _Converse_ tan particulares. Sus cabellos eran castaños y rozaban su media espalda y sus ojos poseían un particular tono miel, dulce y cálido a la vista.

— Disculpa— aunque había reparado en ella, Allison se sorprendió, cuando la chica a su lado la tomó por el hombro y le dirigió la palabra.

— ¿Sí?— murmuró.

— ¿Eres Allison, verdad? ¿La amiga de Karl?— la castaña sonrió con ternura. La americana asintió y se dejó arrastrar por la chica cuando ésta le explicó que el _Kaiser_ le había pedido que la guiara al área de espera, fuera de los vestidores, donde podría encontrarlo. Su acento era extrañamente adquirido, más propio de los americanos que dominaban la lengua germánica, aunque eso claro resultaba obvio, según sabía la pelinegra.

— Soy Arianne, por cierto— se presentó la chica, al llegar a los vestuarios. Allison sonrió.

— Lo sé, veo tu serie— aseguró. Arianne sonrió por respuesta, una actriz de su categoría debería estar familiarizada con ese tipo de afirmaciones.

Al poco, los jugadores del Bayern comenzaron a aparecer, varios reparaban en sus presencias aunque ninguno se acercó a ellas ni demoró en dejarlas atrás. Los últimos en dejar los vestidores fueron Sho, Levin, Karl y Genzo. Ni tardo ni perezoso, fue el sueco quién se moviera primero hasta llegar donde la actriz y sumidos en su burbuja ignoraron tanto a Sho y a Genzo que se habían quedado atrás. Karl se acercó a Allison que no tardó en alabarle el trabajo dentro de la cancha.

— Vaya chicas las de ahora, ¿no?— se quejó Sho en voz alta, esperando ser escuchado por todos los presentes— Ya ni siquiera saludan—

— Hola Sho— habló Arianne, con una sonrisa.

— Un gusto verte otra vez— siguió Allison, rememorando la ocasión en que por la patada de Sho, ella había terminado en el suelo y echándole la bronca a Wakabayashi por primera vez.

— Ahora ¿qué? Llevó plantado aquí ya un buen rato, sus saludos sobran— siguió el chino, aparentemente indignado.

— Si tanto sobran, entonces no estés moliendo— espetó entonces Levin con una sonrisa— Y hablando de sobrar, creo que sobramos aquí. Tengo hambre y frío, vámonos ya— pidió el sueco mirando a sus amigos. Genzo asintió, junto a Sho.

— ¿Por qué no vienes?— preguntó entonces Arianne a Allison que miraba a los presentes confundida. Tal parecía que había interrumpido los planes ya establecidos con su presencia.

— ¿A dónde?

— Vamos a cenar y por un café. Y no digas que no quieres incomodar, porque no siempre Karl tiene buenas amistades, solo mira a estos dos— señaló la castaña a Sho y a Genzo, generando una risa en la americana— Por favor, ven con nosotros…— pidió.

— Me encantaría, de verdad, pero tengo que irme. Mañana iré temprano a la estación de trenes a recoger a una compañera y me gustaría dormir temprano— se disculpó. Karl la miró y con ello, pudo decir que la americana decía la verdad. Además, de no ser por algún compromiso, Karl era consciente que Allison no se negaría a salir a dónde pudiera pasar un buen rato.

— Ya… bueno— Arianne pareció desilusionada. Allison se apresuró a agregar algo:

— La próxima iré, lo prometo.

— Pues espero con ansías esa _próxima— _sonrió la castaña y la americana, correspondió. Sin más, Allison se despidió, dejó un beso en la mejilla de Karl, Levin, Sho y Arianne y sacó la lengua a Genzo.

— Conduce con cuidado, eres un peligro al volante— se mofó Karl.

— Es un peligro, a secas— aseguró Genzo, lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo escuchara.

— Conduzco mejor que tú— aseguró ella a Karl— Ojalá te golpees al salir, tonto— se mofó de Genzo, rememorando el golpe de la tarde anterior y desapareciendo del lugar.

— Es muy bonita, parece que al fin mejora tu gusto— susurró Arianne a Karl, con una sonrisa de complicidad. Karl, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

**:-:-:**

Mirando por el retrovisor, Allison advirtió que nadie estaba por salir y que en ese pasillo, podría sacar el _Beetle_ sin problemas. Abrochando el cinturón de seguridad y echando el carro en reversa, la pianista se puso en movimiento, mientras el estéreo se conectaba al iPod y comenzaba reproducir _Animals_ de _Savage Garden. _Acababa de semi girar el auto, cuando una sacudida la hizo detenerse. Había impactado la calavera izquierda con algún auto que hubiera aparecido sin que ella lo advirtiera a tiempo.

**:-:-:**

Aunque para la mayor parte de la población alemana, Arianne Clark era una respetada y agradable actriz que había llegado de América a Alemania, para Schneider, Genzo y Sho, era más que una famosa. Era la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos. Y sobre todas las cosas, era su amiga.

Su personalidad afable, sus bromas y su temperamento tranquilo la convertían en una chica dulce y genuina. Una de esas personas que es agradable conocer. Y sin embargo, ninguno de los tres había logrado desarrollar aunque fuera un poco de afecto a las tendencias de Arianne y Levin, de mostrarse cursimente empalagosos para picar a los demás.

— Te quiero— susurró Arianne.

— Yo te quiero más…— repuso el sueco.

— No, yo más…— siguió la americana, divertida.

— _No… yo más terroncito— _intervino entonces Karl, rodando los ojos.

— _No, no, no… Yo más preciosura…— _siguió Genzo, continuando la doble broma de Karl.

— _Ay no… yo más cosita…— _rió Sho, desde el asiento trasero, junto a los enamorados.

— Parecen ratas chillando— espetó Stephan, burlón.

— Unas pobrecitas ratas agonizantes— siguió la actriz. Genzo advirtió entonces la entrada a un pasillo que se miraba libre para salir al fin del tumulto de autos que se encontraban en el aparcamiento. A su lado, Karl siguió picando a Levin hasta que cual infantes de cinco años o menos, ambos rubios comenzaron a manotear. Entre un par de roces y leves empujones, lograron desquiciar al arquero que no advirtió el camino obstruido al girar.

— ¡Genzo, cuidado!— exclamó Sho. El japonés pisó el freno, pero con todo, el Prius (que los directivos el Bayern les dejaban para pasar de incógnito al dejar el estadio luego de un partido) terminó por dar un ligero golpe al _Beetle_ frente a ellos. Sin apagar motores y sacándose el cinturón de seguridad, el arquero susurró un _«aguarden» _antes de bajar del auto para evaluar los daños al auto contrario.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta del _Prius_ cuando Karl reparó en las placas y el modelo del auto que habían golpeado. «_Oh-oh…»_ se lamentó mentalmente.

**:-:-:**

— Ay no… ¿de verdad?— cuestionó Allison, con voz lastimera, al encarar a Genzo que había sido, ni más ni menos, el idiota que le golpeara el carro. El arquero suspiró, al tiempo que miraba de cerca el golpe dado. Nada más que una sacudida, ni siquiera una buena abolladura. Un simple roce.

— ¿El auto es tuyo?— cuestionó el arquero.

— Dudo que sea de tu amigo imaginario— respondió ella, molesta.

— No, pero como eres, podría ser robado. Me ahorrarías molestias, ¿sabes, niña?— siguió el pelinegro, irritado.

— Pues ¿sabes? Cuando te dije que te golpearas al salir, me refería a que te dieras…— la acusación que la chica pretendía lanzar se apagó en su garganta, cuando reparó en lo que acababa de suceder— Ya. ¿En serio? La próxima, arrojaré la puerta con más fuerza para que valga que me estrelles el auto— sin más, la pianista volvió a su vehículo y arrancó, sin mirar más dónde el portero.

«_Vaya tonta…» _pensó el japonés.

— ¿Se molestó demasiado?— preguntó Karl apenas Genzo hubo montado en el _Prius_ una vez más. La mirada fulminante que el japonés le lanzó, bastó para hacerlo sentir culpable.

— ¿Sabías que era su auto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de bajar como idiota?— se quejó el japonés.

— Ya, lo siento. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella— se apresuró a decir el alemán— El golpe fue culpa nuestra, no tuya—

— Eso es verdad, Genzo— intervino Stephan— Nosotros nos disculparemos, no te apures—

— Que va…— suspiró el portero, arrancando para salir de ahí— Sea lo que sea, ella seguirá molesta conmigo. Vámonos a casa— sentenció el arquero. Sin decir nada, los presentes observaron como Genzo tomaba rumbo al apartamento de Sho, el más lejano de todos. La cena de esa noche, pasó al olvido.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Miércoles (03:30 PM)**_

— **Teatro Nacional**

Aparcó el _Corvette_ en el primer cajón vacío que encontró y apagó el motor. Bajó del auto observando a su alrededor y reparando en el _Beetle_ blanco que había sido el motivo por el que aquella tarde se encontraba ahí.

«_Ha sido solo un pequeño golpe… Nada grave»_ se dijo y tomando fuerzas de flaqueza se encaminó a la entrada del lugar. Aquella tarde, Karl acudía al teatro con una misión entre manos que sabía que aunque difícil, bien podría cumplirla sin muchas complicaciones. La noche anterior, Genzo lo había llevado a casa sin decir nada sobre el golpe al auto de Allison, pero el alemán había podido leer en sus ojos que se sentía culpable. Aquella mañana, Levin lo había llevado a colación y el japonés había asegurado no toparse con la chica al llegar a casa y haber verificado que el golpe al _Beetle_ ni siquiera se notaba.

_«Pero Allison cree que fue en venganza por el golpe con la puerta…»_ se recordó Karl, por lo que Genzo les había contado. Conocía a Allison lo bastante para saber que no le agradaban las acciones vengativas y a Genzo lo necesario para estar seguro de que le irritaba tener roces sin justificación alguna.

Flanqueando la entrada del teatro Nacional, el _Kaiser_ se encontró en medio de un importante ensayo que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo. El _Hada de azúcar_ estaba siendo ejecutado. Al piano, Allison tocaba con todo lo que tenía, mientras que el escenario, la bailarina principal hacía su actuación. Al instante, el _Kaiser _quedó encantado.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/F:**

***Banda sonora: **_Animal song_ (Savage Garden)

* * *

_**JulietaG.28**_


	4. Especulaciones

—**4\. Especulaciones—**

* * *

La última nota se extendió por el teatro llenando cada recoveco del mismo y en el centro del escenario, la hermosa bailarina principal terminó la pieza con la misma perfección con que su maestro le había enseñado. Su ausencia de aquellos tres días de ensayos, no podría ser reprochada.

Desde las butacas una ola de aplausos siguió a la pieza y los presentes —bailarines, directores y músicos— se giraron para encontrar al joven _Kaiser_ alemán embelesado. Allison observó a su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios, cuando reparó en que sus ojos azules no se perdían ningún detalle de la bailarina en escena.

— ¿Admirador tuyo, Alli?— sonrió la bailarina al bajar del escenario y cruzarse con la pelinegra.

— Lo dudo— aseguró la pianista observando a la chica desaparecer con rumbo a los vestidores donde seguro se sacaría el atuendo de ensayos y aparecería luego de un rato, para acompañarle a comer. Aprovechando, Allison se acercó donde el alemán que seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— cuestionó Karl, apenas tuvo a Alison frente a él. La pelinegra sonrió, divertida.

— A mí también me da gusto verte, amiguito— se mofó la chica.

— No bromees, dime como se llama— pidió el rubio, casi cómicamente.

— Es nuestra bailarina principal. ¿Talentosa, no?

— Allison, déjate de rodeos, dime su nombre— zanjó el alemán, sin deseos de prolongar el momento, Allison sin embargo, sí que lo deseaba.

— ¿Qué es la vida sin algo de retos? Si te ha gustado, ten valor y pregúntale tú mismo— sonrió la muchacha— Para que te animes, te lo diré. Le gusta el soccer y le gusta el Bayern. Ya averiguarás tú, si sabe tu nombre o solo tiene ojos para el _caballero del sol de medianoche— _

Si la alusión a Levin causó algún efecto en Karl, ésta no se percibió, en esos momentos en lo único que el _Kaiser_ podía pensar era en la bella chica que había visto actuando. A su lado, Allison sonrió, conocía a Schneider lo suficiente para saber que le atraían las mujeres bonitas y tontas, pero si el rubio se decantaba por dejar los juegos y poner todo de él en una mujer que lo valiera, estaba segura que la bailarina que lo había cautivado, era su mejor prospecto. Bonita y nada hueca.

— Y bueno, ¿qué te trae por acá?— preguntó ella, al cabo de un momento. Karl pareció recordar la misiva que lo había llevado al teatro y su sonrisa bobalicona desapareció sin más.

— Cierto. ¿Molesta con Genzo?— inquirió, para tocar el punto de su visita.

— No me hables del bobo— espetó la americana— No puedo creer que sea tan rencoroso. Anoche…

— Fue culpa mía. Y de Levin, ya puestos— le cortó Karl, antes de que la chica siguiera por dónde estaba encaminando sus argumentos. Al instante, sus orbes plateados se clavaron de lleno en él, ardiendo cuál fuego ante aquella revelación— Í-Íbamos jugando, distrajimos a Genzo y…— comenzó a disculparse el chico.

— ¿Fue tu culpa?

— Y de Levin, no olvides a…— sin dejarle terminar, la chica plantó un buen golpe a su hombro que lo hizo quejarse. No estaba contenta, aunque tampoco lucía tan molesta como cuando comenzó a hablar del arquero japonés.

— ¡Karl!

— ¿Qué?— inquirió el rubio, sobándose el manotazo que había recibido.

— Por tu culpa, yo le vengo echando la bronca a Genzo y no se lo merece— espetó con firmeza, pues era claro que no era injusta— Ya es la segunda vez que le cabreo sin que fuera el responsable— se quejó. Claramente, aquello no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia. Aun así, Karl vio su oportunidad para llevar el tema a terreno menos salvaje.

— Pensé que no sabías su nombre, con eso de que nunca lo llamas por él— le dijo el chico.

— Claro que conozco su nombre, no lo llamo por él porque no me place, sin más— suspiró la pianista.

— Vaya malvada…— se mofó Karl. Con una sonrisa, Allison dejó el tema y un segundo después, la misma voz que día tras día le llamaba se hizo escuchar. La tarde anterior había logrado sacárselo de encima por la práctica extra de los violinistas, pero ese día, no tendría tanta suerte.

— ¿Qué pasa Kris?— preguntó la chica, girando para encarar al concertino de la orquesta.

— Pensaba ir a comer, porque no…

— Siento interrumpir— habló entonces la bailarina principal, recién cambiada y sin las puntillas de ballet puestas, su sonrisa era dulce y su voz poseía un toque cantarín, Karl la observó con cuidado mientras ella explicaba al joven músico que esa tarde secuestraria a Allison para hacer unas compras femeninas.

— Ya… bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana. Nos vemos— Kris desapareció y Allison se preguntó, porque luego de tantas negativas el chico seguía insistiendo en invitarla a salir luego de los ensayos o lo que fuera que hicieran.

— Gracias, te debo una— murmuró Allison a la bailarina, en cuanto el violinista se perdió de su campo de visión.

— No es nada, aunque me siento mal por el pobre— suspiró la recién llegada— ¡Wow! ¿Qué hace el joven _Kaiser_ por aquí?— preguntó entonces, reparando en Karl.

— Ya ves, no sabe hacer otra cosa más que molestar. Karl, ella es nuestra bailarina. Nena, este es Karl, el bobo _Kaiser— _se mofó Allison al presentarlos.

— Un gusto, soy…— antes de que la chica pudiera decir su nombre, Allison la cortó de tajo y los invitó a comer. En el camino a la salida explicó a la bailarina sus intenciones al no decir su nombre.

— El niño bonito debe esforzarse debes en cuando…— dijo y guiñó un ojo.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Viernes (07:00 PM)**_

Con dos bolsas de papel entre manos, ambas repletas de alimentos para la despensa, Allison miraba el número indicado en el contador digital, mientras aguardaba a que el ascensor dejara el piso tres y llegara al dos para seguir su camino hasta la planta baja y que ella pudiera abordarlo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntaron a sus espalda, con más burla que curiosidad en el tono. Sin darse la vuelta, ya sabía que se trataba de Genzo. Suspiró, lo había evitado luego de que Karl le dijera que no había sido su culpa el golpe del martes en la noche, pero al parecer, tendría que enfrentarlo.

— No, estoy bien así— aseguró sin más, cuando Genzo se detuvo a su lado para esperar el ascensor.

— Que bueno, porque no planeaba ayudarte— se mofó el japonés con verdadero placer al hacerlo.

— Mira bo…— la americana se obligó a callar y se mordió la lengua antes de seguir— No me piques, ¿quieres? No quiero gritarte otra vez— a punto estaba de darse la media vuelta para usar las escaleras, cuando agregó: —Lamento haberte echado bronca por lo del auto— y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de ahí, dispuesta a hacer el camino hasta el tercer piso, done se hallaba su apartamento.

En el vestíbulo de entrada, Genzo tardó un momento en captar las palabras de la chica. Allison se había disculpado por lo del auto, aunque el japonés ya se había hecho a la idea de que olvidar el asunto sería una mejor que seguirle dando vueltas. Mucho más cuando Karl le había dicho que Allison ya lo había superado la tarde en que fue a verla al teatro luego del incidente. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, se sintió mal por haber picado a la chica en vez de ayudarle con las bolsas del supermercado. «_Déjate de idioteces»_ pensó, al tiempo que el ascensor llegaba a la planta baja.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Dos semanas después (Viernes 05:00 PM)**_

Como cada día después de la práctica correspondiente, Genzo aparcó el _Lamborghini_ en el cajón correspondiente de su edificio y bajó del mismo con la mochila que llevaba siempre al hombro. Aquella había resultado una práctica mucho más extenuante dado que al día siguiente, el Bayern disputaría un encuentro de la Bundesliga contra el Hamburgo en el Allianz Arena.

Acababa de detenerse frente al elevador, cuando reparó en el letrero que pendía de este y que no había visto aquella mañana dada su costumbre de usar las escaleras para bajar _«__**EN REPARACIÓN. FUERA DE SERVICIO**__»_ se leía. Sin otra opción, el portero se dirigió a las escaleras, que tanto le costaría subir con todo el cansancio que llevaba encima.

Faltaba poco para llegar al tercer piso, cuando a un escalón del descanso principal, la chica que iba subiendo resbaló. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando con la chica en brazos, Genzo reparó en sus acciones. Había corrido a sujetarla antes de caer y la chica en cuestión no era otra más que Allison, que suspiró aliviada de que su cuerpo no hubiera rodado escaleras abajo.

— ¿Estás bien, atolondrada?— preguntó Genzo sin moverse. En sus brazos, Allison había cerrado los ojos y al abrirlos, pareció sorprendida de que hubiera sido él quien la sujetara.

— Sí, lo estoy— aseguró. El arquero la puso en pie y se aseguró de que estuviera bien equilibrada, con ambos pies en el suelo y sonrió.

— ¿No te cansas de ser tan torpe, eh?— se mofó.

— Oh, cállate Kawabayashi— se quejó ella. Genzo compuso una mueca al escuchar su apellido mal pronunciado.

— No...

— Sé cómo te llamas y sé que lo dije mal— se adelantó Allison con una sonrisa, recuperada del momentáneo susto— Y como otras muchas cosas referentes a ti, no me interesa. Desde hoy, acostúmbrate, Ka-wa-ba-ya-shi— sin más, la chica giró subió las escaleras cual adolescente, pegando brinquitos.

Genzo llegó a su apartamento sin cruzarse de nuevo con ella, para su suerte. «_Donde la encuentre de nuevo… es más molesta que una chinche» _se dijo el arquero.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el asunto con el auto y tras la disculpa de la chica, la rutina de insultos y mofas entre ellos se había vuelto a instalar al día siguiente en que se encontraron en el ascensor por la tarde cuando el volvía de la práctica y ella del ensayo de la orquesta. En ese tiempo, se encontraban tan seguido que ambos ya alucinaban con los rostros del otro. Cada que Allison llegaba del ensayo, se cruzaba con el arquero ya fuera en el pasillo, el ascensor o el aparcamiento y cada que Genzo salía de su apartamento un fin de semana, ella iba de llegada o salida. Igualmente, Allison visitaba seguido el campo, pues para el equipo era obvio que Karl había dejado a Michelle —la modelo con que salía— y había decidido hacer abierta su relación con la pianista. Aunque ninguno de sus amigos estaba seguro de que lo segundo fuera verídico.

— Joven Genzo, que bueno que lo encuentro— comentó entonces la casera, una mujer ya entrada en años, asomando por el hueco de las escaleras, seguramente bajando del cuarto y último piso del edificio.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Hice algo malo, señora Zweig?— cuestionó el japonés, amable. La casera sonrió y negó con la cabeza, si había algo que le agradaba de los inquilinos del lugar era que todos eran muy amables y cooperativos.

— Nada de eso chico, es solo que, bueno... Ayer, el señor Herbst se quejó. Dice que la chica nueva hace demasiado ruido por las tardes con su piano— le explicó. Genzo ahogó el deseo de rodar los ojos. Klauss Herbst, era un viejo pintor que ocupaba el último apartamento del segundo piso y era un experto en generar quejas.

— ¿Y alguien más se ha quejado?— preguntó el chico.

— No. Arriba nadie ha dicho nada y el señor Penz y la señora Goldstein aseguran que cuando la chica toca, disfrutan mucho de su música. Así que, bueno, me gustaría escuchar su opinión, sino, ese viejo de Herbst ya me escuchará— murmuró la señora con una maliciosa sonrisa, Genzo correspondió.

— No es nada señora, yo también disfruto de la música. No tengo problemas con ella y no me parece que toque en exceso o en horas poco adecuadas— aseguró y sin más, la señora se despidió y lo dejó ingresar a su hogar.

Apenas cerró la puerta, Allison comenzó a tocar y como otras tardes, el arquero tomó siento en la sala y prestó atención al hermoso sonido que la pianista lograba crear. No había mentido, disfrutaba de la melodía y le sorprendía que con el carácter tan fuerte de la americana, esta pudiera lograr sonidos tan dulces y pacíficos.

«_Herbst… vaya cretino»_ pensó, porque incluso con su mala relación con la pianista, él no habría tenido el cinismo de quejarse con la casera. Ni siquiera la noche en que Allison tocó a las 4 de la madrugada con la clara intención de provocarle. Una pequeña venganza, que no le había hecho mal a nadie.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Sábado (02:00 PM)**_

— **Estadio Allianz Arena**

El encuentro había terminado, el Bayern se había alzado con la victoria 2-0 frente al Hamburgo y su liderato en la liga alemana seguía brillando por la falta de goles en contra. En los vestuarios, los jugadores terminaban de arreglarse dado que era fin de semana, muchos tenían planes para salir con sus parejas o para pasar la tarde.

Genzo terminaba de sacarse los guantes, mientras escuchaba la última ruptura amorosa de Sho que había seducido a una modelo recién llegada de Checoslovaquia y que le había dado calabazas tras haber descubierto que al chino no le gustaban ni tantito las exposiciones de arte abstracto que a ella tanto le fascinaban. Levin ya se había terminado de cambiar para salir en pos de la chica que le aguardaba afuera y Karl iba casi por el mismo rumbo.

Poco después, los cuatro dejaron los vestidores enfundados en ropas de civil y en los pasillos, Allison y Arianne —que habían entablado una amistad que amenazaba con afianzarse— charlaban animadas sobre los últimos capítulos que la actriz había grabado para la serie juvenil que protagonizaba: _Vampire Cities_.

— Admito que lo único que no termina por gustar es el nombre— rió la pelinegra.

— ¡Por fin! Pensé que era la única— se quejó Arianne con una sonrisa— A mi compañero le encanta, pero yo creo que suena algo bobo— aceptó.

— De hecho sí, suena bobo— convino la pianista, reparando hasta entonces en la presencia de los futbolistas. Sin tiempo que perder, se acercó hasta Karl y lo llevó al extremo del lugar para susurrarle un par de cosas que hicieron sonreír al alemán. Desde su lugar, Sho también se acercó a Genzo:

— Apuesto que si salen y Schneider es demasiado envidioso como para contarnos—

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan chismoso, Sho?— se burló Genzo.

— No soy chismoso, Stephan también lo piensa— se apresuró a decir el chino. El japonés estaba por agregar algo, cuando Arianne se volvió hacia ellos y los invitó a comer, Allison aceptó también ir y juntos, los seis, dejaron el estadio.

La comida resultó agradable, más por el hecho de que mientras Karl y Arianne estuvieran ahí, Allison y Genzo podían estar sin discutir —al menos un poco—. Al terminar, ni Sho ni Levin dijeron nada, pero sus miradas cómplices hicieron saber a Genzo que seguían pendientes de averiguar si Karl y Allison estaban saliendo. Solo entonces, el arquero se encontró con la tremenda sensación de malestar. No le hacía gracia pensar en si la chica y su amigo, sostenían una relación. «_Ojalá que no…» _pensó para sí.

**:-:-:**

— ¡Oh, dios mío!— exclamó Allison con visible sorpresa al aparecer por el pasillo que llevaba a su apartamento. En la puerta de enfrente, Genzo metía las llaves en el picaporte dispuesto a entrar a su hogar.

— ¿De qué te sorprendes? ¿De tu increíble torpeza o de que cada día pareces encogerte más?— se mofó el japonés, aludiendo al 1.70 de la chica que poco imponía frente al 1.88 del arquero. Allison le mostró la lengua, antes de continuar.

— No, lo que me sorprende es que cada que te veo pareces más bobo que la última vez. Dime la verdad, ¿tomas algo para ser tan zopenco o es natural?—

— Ya que hablamos de verdades, ¿tú, qué?— el portero se recargó contra el marco de la puerta ya abierta de su apartamento, mirando de frente la puerta del hogar de Allison, que ella ya estaba intentando abrir— ¿Sales con Schneider?— cuestionó, sin saber muy bien porque. Allison se giró en seco.

— No, no lo hago— afirmó con dureza y entre dientes, molesta porque el arquero insinuara tal cosa.

— ¿Y no te gusta? Porque eso parece— siguió Genzo, ignorando la molestia de la muchacha.

— No, no me gusta—

— ¿Entonces porque tanto misterio entre ustedes, eh?—

— Eso es algo que no te interesa y que siendo sinceros, tampoco entenderías— volviendo a su tono burlón habitual, Allison se giró y abrió la puerta de su apartamento, aunque no ingresó.

— ¿Entonces qué? Apuesto que te gusta alguien el equipo, si no es Karl, seguro es Sho, porque Levin tiene novia y… ¡Diablos! ¿Te gusto yo?— Genzo fingió sorpresa. Al instante, Allison se volvió con una mueca de asco en el rostro, tal y como suponía el arquero, había conseguido hacerla cabrear.

— Ni que estuvieras tan bueno, Kawabayashi— se quejó la chica.

— Claro, lo que digas, pulga— convino el portero— Solo te diré que Schneider se encelará si nota que me coqueteas, ¿eh?— sin más, el japonés ingresó en su apartamento con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y dejando atrás a una Allison, bastante cabreada.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Lunes (03:30 PM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich**

Recién duchado y vestido de civil, Karl tomó su mochila y espetó un leve «_Hasta mañana»_ antes de salir de los vestuarios y con seguridad, poner rumbo al teatro de la ciudad. Como otros tantos días, sus amigos lo observaron desaparecer sin pedirle explicaciones.

— Les digo que están saliendo— espetó Sho, justo en el momento en que Levin aparecía, recién duchado y con una toalla alrededor la cintura. Desde su taquilla, Genzo se metió en una sencilla polera gris y suspiró.

— Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, Sho— le dijo al chino.

— Venga Genzo— habló Stephan— ¿A ti no te da curiosidad saber si Karl y Allison están saliendo?— cuestionó al arquero.

— No, la verdad que no— aseveró el japonés.

— Pues a mí sí— siguió Sho— Estoy seguro que salen, que no quieren decirnos porque resulta demasiado obvio. Además, ¿qué otra razón ves? Él va demasiado al teatro y ella está presente en casi todas las cosas de las que habla últimamente. Además no se ha perdido ningún partido que hemos jugado desde los octavos— se explicó.

— Yo apuesto que vendrá con nosotros a la vuelta contra el Lazio si están saliendo en verdad— continuó Levin, con una sonrisa. Genzo rodó los ojos, mientras se echaba encima la sudadera negra que había elegido.

— Dejen a Karl en paz, es su vida— les dijo a sus amigos.

— Pero somos sus amigos, sus compañeros, nos debería contar— murmuró el chino, aparentemente dolido— Ya dime ¿en verdad crees que no salen?

— ¿Sabes que creo?— colocándose la gorra que siempre llevaba puesta y con la mochila en una mano, Genzo se plantó firme y hosco al responder— Creo que si Karl decide comenzar una relación ahora, estaría descuidando los partidos que tenemos encima que son mucho más importantes. Y también creo que no hace buena pareja con Allison, por los dos que sería mejor que no salga con ella—

Sin decir más, el portero desapareció, dejando confundidos a sus compañeros que no comprendían del todo, aquella negativa a una relación entre la pianista y el capitán.

— Pues yo creo que sí que hacen una buena pareja…— suspiró Sho, dejando el tema y volviendo a sus asuntos. Levin no agregó nada.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**JulietaG.28**


	5. Desastres de fiesta

— **5\. Desastres de fiesta —**

* * *

— _**Martes (12:00 PM)**_

— **Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich**

«_Se acabó, no lo soporto más…_» pensó Sho, al tiempo que pateaba a un lado el balón con el que había estado jugando durante toda la mañana y observando a Schneider, tontamente embobado con la pantalla de su móvil, muy seguramente charlando con cierta pianista con la que había estado saliendo sin decirle a sus amigos.

— ¡Oxigenado! ¡Confiesa!— exclamó sin más llamando tanto la atención del capitán como de Levin y Genzo.

— Primero que nada, deja de llamarme así— respondió Karl, visiblemente confundido— En segundo lugar, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Tanta acupuntura te ha dejado dañado o qué?— cuestionó. Levin y Genzo rieron a espaldas del chino.

— No te hagas el que no sabe— lo acusó Sho, sin perder firmeza en sus palabras— Mejor dinos de una vez ¿qué te hicimos?—

— ¿Cómo?— sin duda alguna, el _Kaiser _se sintió mucho más confundido que un segundo atrás.

— Pues eso, que quiero saber que te hicimos para que decidieras que ni siquiera podía contarnos que estás saliendo con Allison— escupió entonces el chino. Lo que antes había sido confusión se tornó en sorpresa y un momento después en una sonrisa tan amplia que costaba creer que fuera real.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Karl? Sho tiene razón— intervino Stephan— Llevan semanas saliendo, somos tus amigos y no nos habías dicho nada—

— Es claro que me río de ustedes— aceptó el alemán— No tengo nada que contarles, simplemente porque no estoy saliendo con Allison— sentenció. Por respuesta, Levin y Sho abrieron grandes los ojos, al tiempo que Genzo (que había estado escuchando atentamente) componía una sonrisa.

— ¿No están saliendo?— inquirió el sueco. Karl negó con la cabeza.

— No. Jamás podría salir con Allison, ella es demasiado lista como para salir con alguien como yo y en lo personal, aprecio mi vida— se mofó el capitán— Admito que la he frecuentado demasiado estas semanas, pero eso claro, tiene una perfecta explicación— aseveró.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es esa brillante explicación?— cuestionó Sho, mucho más curioso que otra cosa.

— Pues que Alli es responsable de que yo hubiera encontrado a una mujer que raya en la perfección—

Sin poderlo evitar, Karl rió a carcajadas con las muecas que sus amigos compusieron —Genzo incluido—. En menos de cinco minutos hubo narrado su encuentro con la bailarina principal y los hubo puesto al tanto de sus avances con la mujer, solo entonces Levin y Sho parecieron estar 100% seguros de que el capitán no mentía.

— Bien, al menos ahora sí creo que no sales con Allison— espetó el sueco con una sonrisa, cuando el alemán hubo terminado sus relatos.

— Que bueno, porque ella te mataría si llegaras a decirlo en su presencia— convino Karl. El entrenador apareció entonces con la clara intención de reanudar la práctica de aquella tarde.

— De todas formas, no es como que tú y ella hiciera buena pareja— suspiró Genzo y sin más se dio la media vuelta para unirse al entrenamiento. Sho lo siguió, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque Schneider y Levin aguardaron un poco más.

— Si no lo conociera, diría que está celoso— murmuró el _Kaiser._

— Pues yo creo que tal vez lo está— le dijo Stephan.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Miércoles (05:00 PM)**_

Como otras muchas veces desde que se conocían, Sho, Karl, Levin y Arianne habían quedado para comer y pasar lo que quedaba de su tarde. Lo peculiar de aquella comida, radicaba en el hecho de que Genzo brillaba por su ausencia. A decir verdad, el arquero japonés, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que sus compañeros se habían reunido aquella tarde.

— Y bien, ¿ya me dirán que tanto misterio?— explotó Sho, al retirarse los platos de la comida y ver desfilar los diferentes platillos que habían ordenado para tomar el postre— Y ¿por qué no invitamos a Genzo? ¿Hemos decidido vetarlo del club o qué demonios?

— Nada de eso, por más tentador que suene la idea— se rió Karl— Más bien, que Stephan y yo, queríamos saber si tú y Ari guardan las mismas sospechas— actriz y delantero se volvieron hacia él alemán, visiblemente confundidos.

— ¿Sospechas? ¿Sobre Genzo?— cuestionó la chica— Si te refieres al hecho de que parece que tiene un armario lleno de gorras, si guardo la sospecha de que posee algún tipo de trastorno, pero fuera de eso…— la carcajada que robó a los tres chicos valía oro.

— No, no sobre sus fetiches extraños— suspiró Levin al cabo de un rato— Es más bien, que creemos que nuestro amargado gorritas, podría estarse enamorando—

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— Sho, que se había llevado la copa de vino a los labios, estuvo a nada de escupir el líquido por la sorpresa. Arianne también se había sorprendido y gracias a Dios no se había llevado el bocado de tiramisú a la boca, porque seguramente se habría atragantado con él.

— ¿Bromeas, no?— cuestionó la chica— ¿Genzo? ¿Nuestro Genzo?

— Claro que nuestro Genzo— aseveró Karl— Y no bromeamos en lo absoluto. Hemos intentado unir puntos y estamos casi seguros que Genzo siente algo por alguien. Si ustedes no pueden confirmárnoslo, entonces creo que tenemos cosas que hacer. Si estamos en lo correcto, ya es hora de esos dos de un gran paso— se explicó el alemán. Arianne parecía tan confundida como Sho.

— ¿Y de quién, eh? ¿De quién sospechan?— cuestionó el chino. Karl y Levin se miraron en complicidad antes de sonreír.

— Allison— dijeron al unísono.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Sábado (07:00 PM)**_

Una de las cosas de buenas de ser parte del inmenso mundo de la fama y el espectáculo, era sin duda, la facilidad con que las cosas podrían lograrse. Aunque la tarde del martes y el resto de la semana, las sospechas de los jugadores y la actriz no habían logrado concretarse, los cuatro estaban lo suficientemente seguros de encontrar algo que les sirviera de confirmación en sus planes de aquella noche.

Apelando a una idea que había hecho de lado, Arianne había manipulado aquella fecha especial, como motivo de celebración y también de confabulación. En su cumpleaños 25, la joven actriz había encontrado una ocasión ideal para celebrar su nacimiento en compañía de sus amigos y también envolver a Genzo y Allison en una atmosfera que los obligara a comportarse y a demostrar si había algo entre ellos debajo de esa discusión eterna que solían mantener. Para ello, su lista de contactos más íntima había servido para llevar un rápido alquiler del pequeño salón que ocupaban —localizado a las afueras de la ciudad— y para llevar aquello en la más posible discreción, esperando no llamar la atención de grandes masas periodísticas.

— Parece que solo contamos con la mitad del personal, mañana aquel paparazzi que no haya sabido de esta fiestecita, se llevará una tremenda decepción— suspiró Sho, haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar que habían elegido. Arianne y Levin asintieron a modo de respuesta.

— Pero bueno… felicidades preciosa, sobre todas las cosas, hoy es tú día— la castaña recibió gustosa el abrazo del chino. Había conocido al cuarteto del Bayern años atrás, la misma noche que conoció a Levin y con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en los amigos que no podría imaginar no tener.

— Gracias, Sho— respondió. A su alrededor, amigos de la chica y uno que otro conocido en común que compartía con Levin iban y venían por el salón, en las manos llevaban copas con diversos cocteles y en la pista eran varios los que ya habían comenzado a bailar. Pese a todo, ninguno de los presentes, como Levin, Sho y Arianne, pudieron evitar girarse a la entrada del salón y mirar al _Kaiser_ que esa noche, aparecía acompañado de una bella señorita.

— Hasta que tenemos el gusto de mirar quién te trae babeando como idiota— se mofó Sho, apenas hubo tenido a los recién llegados justo frente a él.

— Oh, cállate— le espetó Karl— Chicos, ella es Edeline— les presentó— Edeline, ellos son Sho, Levin y Ari—

— Un gusto conocerlos, Karl me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes— aseguró la chica. Sus cabellos eran de un hermoso tono dorado y por las luces de la fiesta, sus ojos habían adquirido un peculiar tono violáceo.

— El gusto es nuestro, el oxigenado no ha podido callarse toda la semana, hablando de ti— se mofó Stephan, logrando sonrojar al capitán alemán.

— Bueno, pues parece que solo faltan, nuestras dos bombas de tiempo— suspiró Sho. Los presentes no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con el chino.

**:-:-:**

La prensa había logrado acudir al lugar, aun cuando los guardias contratados hacían todo por mantenerles fuera del salón. Como cualquier otro sitio en que una estrella de la pantalla celebrara alguna fiesta —por muy pequeña o insignificante que esta pudiera ser— la entrada al salón se hallaba flanqueada de fotógrafos y reporteros que no perdían oportunidad de capturar a los recién llegados o incluso pedirles pequeñas entrevistas.

En esos momentos, las cámaras se habían dirigido al _Lamborghini murciélago_ del SGGK, que esa noche lucía un elegante traje negro que combinaba con la camisa gris que había elegido para la velada. Aunque el portero se esforzó por subir la escalinata que conducía a la entrada del salón sin reparar en las voces a su alrededor, no puedo evitar detenerse en seco cuando escuchó ese tono tan conocido que hablaba a sus espaldas_

— ¡Uf! Parece que sí hay una que otra prenda decente en tu armario— se mofó Allison subiendo la escalinata. Contrario a otros días, aquella noche, la chica había hecho de lado sus característicos _Converse_ y la transformación en su vestimenta, había logrado sorprender al arquero.

Ataviada en un sencillo pero hermoso vestido negro —corto y de falda suelta, ceñido a la cintura y con un modesto escote en V, recubierto por un fina capa de encaje; de tirantes y con una generosa visión de la espalda de la chica— la pianista se había dejado los cabellos negros sueltos y las arracadas de plata, brillaban por entre su espesa mata. Sus tacones eran altos y del mismo color que su vestido. En medio de la noche, sus ojos parecían brillar más que de costumbre.

— Opino lo mismo— correspondió el arquero, extendiendo una mano para que la chica la tomara, como si necesitara ayuda para subir la escalinata. Sin saber porque, Allison la tomó y llegó hasta el último escalón, donde el japonés se encontraba. Las cámaras de un paparazzi se fijaron en ellos, y capturaron aquel bello momento sin que se dieran cuenta.

— Ahora sí que pareces una dama y no una adolescente refunfuñona— se mofó el pelinegro, evaporando la mirada cálida que ella le había dirigido. Sin más se zafó de su agarre y espetó con dureza:

— Es claro que la ropa no cambia tu grotesca personalidad— ingresando al salón, la pianista desapareció. Genzo sonrió y la siguió, de alguna manera, le agradaba el modo en que los ojos de la chica brillaban cuando la hacía enfadar.

**:-:**

El reloj marcaba las 10 cuando la pista de baile se encendió. Fuera, eran varios los reporteros que ya habían desaparecido aunque siempre quedaban aquellos que aguardaban a que algo grande ocurriera para darles de que hablar, gracias a los guardias contratados, sin embargo, ninguno había logrado ingresar y dentro, los invitados podían celebrar como mejor les acomodara y sin inhibiciones.

Aprovechando que Levin había desaparecido junto a Karl y Edeline —por eso de que el capitán también merecía sus momentos con la bailarina— Sho charlaba animadamente con Arianne y le relataba una de sus grandes aventuras en China, mientras había vivido ahí.

— Allison, ven, niña, que te pierdes de mis buenos ratos— exclamó Sho al divisar a la pianista que había estado bastante ocupada revisando que tanto encontraba en la mesa de bocadillos. A punto estaba de llegar hasta sus amigos, cuando algo en el suelo, aparentemente líquido, la hizo resbalar.

Si había algo peor que resbalarse en público, eso sin duda era resbalar en tacones y vestido en público.

— No me canso de decirte lo torpe que eres— murmuró Genzo con Allison entre sus brazos. Una vez más, como aquella ocasión en las escaleras del edificio, el portero había tenido la audacia de socorrer a la chica antes de la catástrofe.

— Pues no te pedí ayuda para mis torpezas, bobo— espetó la chica, intentando sofocar con los insultos, la vergüenza que atravesaba en aquel momento.

— Ya… bueno, que conste que tú lo has dicho— dando un paso lejos del líquido derramado, Genzo se las ingenió para girar un poco y sin más abrió los brazos de par en par. Para suerte de Allison, nadie más que Arianne y Sho miraban en su dirección en esos momentos, por lo que nadie más que ellos advirtió el tremendo golpe que recibió al caer al suelo.

Sin tiempo para quejarse, la chica se puso de pie, se acomodó el vestido y se pasó una mano por el cabello, demasiado orgullosa como para dejar ver lo mucho que le había dolido el golpe. Con cuidado se acercó dónde Genzo, sonriendo y lo tomó de las solapas del traje, acercándole a ella.

— Cuando ayudes sin que te lo pidan y después tires a la chica cual muñeca de trapo— comenzó a decirle, disfrutando de la sonrisa orgullosa que el japonés mostraba— Recuerda mirar bien los zapatos que lleva puestos— sentenció y aprovechando la confusión de sus palabras, arreó un buen pisotón al japonés que se encogió de dolor al sentir el tacón de la chica sobre su pie izquierdo.

Sin más, la chica se alejó y solo entonces Genzo reparó en la figura que sus cabellos —poco más largos que a la altura de los hombros— ocultaban levemente. Allison tenía un tatuaje en el hombro derecho. Una pequeña mariposa.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Sho, acercándose a él.

— La próxima la dejaré caer con más ganas— espetó el arquero y tomó una copa de la charola del mesero que pasaba por ahí. Sho, compuso algo parecido a una sonrisa.

**:-:-:**

Si Karl y Edeline se sorprendieron por la caída de Allison y el pisotón que le siguió, no dijeron nada. Aunque Allison tampoco se esmeró en dar alguna explicación. Media hora más tarde el asunto había quedado atrás y en esos momentos, Levin y Arianne junto a Edeline y Karl bailaban animadamente «_Auf uns_», Sho había ido detrás de una amiga actriz de la cumpleañera y a orillas de la pista Allison observaba a sus amigos sintiendo tremendamente feliz por ellos.

— ¿No bailas, pulga?— cuestionó Genzo colocándose a su lado.

— No existes— suspiró la pianista, intentado ignorarlo.

— Claro que existo— aseveró el japonés— Venga, niña, vamos a bailar— antes de que Allison pudiera decir algo, Genzo la había tomado de la mano y la guiaba a la pista. La canción que sonaba no era precisamente bailable, pero el japonés parecía ajeno a ello.

Un pequeño movimiento, un giro y poco después, ambos seguían el ritmo de la música y entre uno que otro brinquillo, se habían impregnado de la euforia del gentío a su alrededor. Dado que ella llevaba tacones y era difícil saltar con ellos, Genzo la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar, robando una carcajada que no espero recibir.

— Es mucho más fácil tratar contigo si estás de buen humor— le dijo el japonés— Y te ves mucho mejor que si solo refunfuñas— se mofó.

— Es que tú me haces refunfuñar— antes de poder agregar algo más, la música terminó y ambos se dirigieron pista fuera, donde Levin interceptó a la pelinegra y la llevó con él. Confundido como el resto, Genzo aguardó en su lugar, hasta que Allison subió al escenario y se apoderó del teclado que había permanecido detrás del DJ contratado. Stephan subió con ella y al cabo de un momento, el DJ pasó un micrófono al chico para que tomara la palabra.

— Buenas noches a todos— comenzó el sueco— Lamento interrumpir de este modo la velada, pero creo que es la hora de darle mi regalo a la festejado— señaló a Arianne que lo miraba tan confundida, como el resto de sus amigos— Ari, esto es para ti, para que siempre recuerdes esa noche especial, sé que llevarás este momento en tu mente por mucho tiempo y confío en que dure más que cualquier objeto material. _Te amo…_— terminó el rubio y cedió el lugar a la pianista que esperó hasta que las luces controladas por el DJ se atenuaran para comenzar.

Hacía dos días que Levin le hubiera pedido aquel favor mientras visitaba a Karl en el campo y sin duda, no habría podido negarse aunque fuera la cosa más difícil en el mundo. Había pasado horas en el piano de su apartamento memorizando las notas y al final el resultado se vería en vivo aquella noche.

— En nombre del chico que te ama más que a nada en este mundo, esto es tuyo Arianne— susurró Allison al micrófono sobre el teclado, antes de comenzar. De poco, la música fluyó del instrumento, se extendió por el lugar y cubrió cada recoveco. Genzo miraba a chica desde su lugar, visiblemente sorprendido. Y es que escucharla tocar desde su sala, no era lo mismo que verlo en persona, incluso si se trataba de un teclado y no un piano de cola. Una suave pista acompañó la pieza para hacerle coro a la ejecución y de poco en poco, la tonada de _«Just the way you are» _cobró forma.

Al centro de la pista, Levin que ya había dejado el escenario, bailaba con Arianne que no podía estar más contenta por tan especial regalo de cumpleaños. Y es que aunque la pieza fuera insignificante para los demás, para ella, era claro. Levin le había regalado una interpretación en vivo de la pieza que bailaban cuando años atrás, él le había pedido que fuera su novia.

**:-:**

Acabada la pieza, Allison dejó el escenario, mientras el DJ se encargaba de seguir felicitando a la joven pareja que permanecía al centro del escenario. Dirigiéndose donde sus amigos, la pelinegra aprovecho su andar para empujar a Genzo al pasar junto a él.

— Que bonita pieza…— susurró Edeline con una sonrisa, cuando Allison estuvo frente a ella.

— Lo sé, Levin sabe elegir canciones— aseguró la pianista.

— Lo hace por Arianne— intervino Karl— De no ser ella… bueno, no sería ni por asomo como lo conocemos— Edeline y Allison lo miraron curiosas.

— ¿Es su primer amor?— sonrió la bailarina.

— No, su primer amor… no terminó bien— se explicó Sho— Según sabemos, Stephan estaba sumamente enamorado, pero ella…

— Ella murió— terminó Karl— Levin estaba completamente cegado. En aquellos días no había más que rabia dentro de él. Y cuando eso cambió, entonces quedaba la sombra de lo que Stephan era antes de todo. Hasta que Ari apareció— una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como si estuviera rememorando los hechos, como el hermano mayor que recuerda a su hermanito volver a levantarse tras caer.

— ¿Estabas ahí, cuando se conocieron?— cuestionó Allison.

— Sí. Conocimos a Arianne en un baile que dimos por mi cumpleaños— convino el _Kaiser— _Aunque puedo apostar que ellos se cruzaron antes de que nosotros lo advirtiéramos—

— En efecto— intervino entonces Arianne que aparecía junto a Levin— Derramé vino en su traje… Esperaba que se molestara, pero en realidad, eso no pasó— el sonrojo de Levin no pasó desapercibido y con una sonrisa los presentes convinieron en que aquellos dos, hacían una hermosa pareja.

— Bueno, eso solo nos dice una cosa— espetó Genzo entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios. A su lado, Allison se volvió, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas, bobo?— cuestionó.

— De que si te derraman vino encima, no debes cabrearte— y con un guiño de ojo, el arquero arrojó el contenido de la copa que sostenía sobre el rostro de la chica. Levin, Arianne, Sho, Karl y Edeline abrieron grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa de los actos del portero— Eso es por el pisotón— sentenció el japonés.

— Eres increíble— murmuró la pianista intentando hacer resbalar el líquido por su rostro.

— Lo sé, gracias por notarlo— sonrió el arquero.

— De nada, pero…— acercándose a la mesa de bocadillos que tenía detrás, como si tuviera que encontrar apoyo en algo, la pianista se alejó y dejó las manos en su espalda, sujetando la mesa— Te hace falta ser más dulce— afirmó al cabo de un segundo y sin más, estampó en el rostro del chico la primera rebanada de pastel que sus manos alcanzaron a tomar.

Momentos después, ambos desaparecieron sin decir nada con rumbo a los sanitarios, sin duda, Genzo necesitaba limpiarse el bocadillo del rostro y Allison secarse el vino sobre ella. A sus espaldas, sus amigos los observaron sin saber que decir.

— No es amor, eso no es siquiera atracción— murmuró Levin, al cabo de un rato.

— No, no lo es— aceptó Karl, derrotado— Creo que quizás, confundimos las cosas. Tal vez lo que creímos que eran celos en Genzo, era solo lo poco que le agrada Alli—

— ¿Quién a favor de que es solo odio mutuo y bien correspondido?— Sho alzó la mano tras sus palabras y los cuatro restantes hicieron lo mismo.

**:-:-:**

Acababan de dar las 12:30 cuando los invitados comenzaron a retirarse. En punto de la 1, eran solo los jugadores y las chicas las que permanecían en el lugar. Karl subió a Edeline al _Corvette_ para llevarla a casa, dejando el salón seguido de Sho y Levin, que igual llevaría a Arianne a su apartamento. Los últimos en salir fueron Genzo y Allison que encontraron el _Lamborghini _y el _Beetle_ en el camino de salida.

— Sé un caballero, bobo— espetó la pelinegra al bajar la ventanilla y sonrió, mientras se adelantaba al japonés. «_Vaya chica…»_ pensó el portero mirando el auto de la pianista alejarse y perderse entre la noche.

«_Au revoir_» sonaba en el estéreo cuando Allison advirtió que algo andaba mal. El auto perdía velocidad y era claro que no se debía al tanque de gasolina. Apenas y pudo orillar el _Beetle _cuando el motor se apagó.

— Demonios… no— espetó la chica, al tiempo que tomaba el ligero suéter de algodón que había arrojado al asiento del copiloto y bajaba del auto. Aun cuando hubo abierto el cofre, no pudo encontrar nada que le dijera lo que sucedía. Sobre ella, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. Como era costumbre en Munich, una de esas inesperadas tormentas parecía estarse formando y ojalá tardara en caer.

Cerró el cofre y volvió a la portezuela, entró solo para coger el móvil de la consola y llamar una grúa, grande fue su sorpresa cuando advirtió que el aparato estaba muerto. No lo había cargado antes de salir rumbo a la fiesta, principalmente porque en una reunión así no iba a necesitarlo.

— ¿Algo anda mal?— cuestionó alguien a su lado. El _Lamborghini _ se había estacionado y Genzo la miraba desde el asiento del conductor, llevaba la ventanilla baja y sonreía como quién más. Tragándose el orgullo, la chica se volvió hacia él.

Por primera vez, el arquero advirtió en aquellos ojos plata algo que antes nunca había notado. Algo cálido, algo vulnerable. Y sintió un punzante deseo de protegerla.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/F:**

***Banda Sonora: **_Auf uns _(Andreas Bourani) / _Just the way you are _(Bruno Mars) / _Au revoir _(Mark Foster Ft. Sido)

* * *

**JulietaG.28**


	6. La primera vez

— **6\. La primera vez—**

* * *

Aunque el viento brillaba por su ausencia, la temperatura había descendido lo suficiente como para saber que aquel pequeño suéter negro que cubría su piel, sería insuficiente para soportar la noche. Las primeras gotas de una tormenta comenzaron a caer entonces, y pronto, todo a su paso terminaría empapado.

— Ayúdame— susurró la pianista, con apenas un hilo de voz. Genzo tal vez creyera que se debía a lo mucho que le costaba tragarse el orgullo para pedir ayuda, pero la verdad era, que aquello era solo producto del clima, de la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer y de la extremada vergüenza que le provocaba encontrarse ahí, frente al arquero, precisamente.

— N-No lo sé…— titubeó el japonés, presa de la tremenda sensación de ternura que la chica le infundía. Nada propio de su relación común, claro— ¿Qué pasó?

— No tengo la menor idea, supongo que algún fallo en la batería o el motor; el tanque está lleno, solo no se mueve— explicó la chica y su confusión parecía más propia de una colegiala que de la chica que al verlo lo zarandeaba con burlas y motes irritables.

— Pues… ¿prometes que si te dejo subir, no echarás a perder también mí auto?— se mofó el pelinegro, intentado recomponer el ambiente burlón tan característico de ellos.

— ¡Al diablo Kawabayashi ¡Vete de una vez! Si no me ayudarás, no dejaré que me humilles ahora que me he tragado el orgullo— espetó ella con firmeza y estaba por volverse y seguramente encerrarse en su auto, cuando el portero sonrió para sí y terminó por sacar el seguro a las puertas.

— Venga ya, sube Allison— le dijo y ella no pasó por alto que aquella era la primera vez, que la llamaba por su nombre. Aprisa, la pianista volvió a su auto solo por su bolso y las llaves, echó seguros y subió al _Lamborghini_ impregnándose de ese aroma a cuero y a una loción que no supo definir. Al poco, Genzo puso el auto en marcha, con tan poca velocidad que Allison se preguntó si lo hacía por ella o así era a diario, mientras afuera, las gotas comenzaban a cobrar fuerza y empapaban el parabrisas obligando a encender los limpiadores del auto.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo— habló el portero entonces, cuando solo llevaban un pequeño tramo recorrido, Allison lo miró arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— No vuelvas a actuar como si no supieras que demonios hacer— explicó Genzo— No soporto ver esos ojos tormenta así de decaídos, prefiero que grites y refunfuñes— aceptó y la chica agradeció que no la mirara al decirlo, porque un tenue rubor subió por sus mejillas.

Acababan de dejar los terrenos cercanos al salón atrás, tomando la carretera que conducía al centro de la ciudad y que pasaba por sus más pintorescos paisajes, a la luz del día, cuando la tormenta arreció y entre el agua y la oscuridad se volvió complicado mirar el camino. Genzo, que había aumentado un tanto la velocidad, tuvo que disminuir el paso y andar con cuidado, sino prestaba atención posiblemente terminarían dejando atrás el camino y bajando por las colinas o las pendientes.

— Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo— convino la chica al cabo de un momento y su respuesta, ganó una sonrisa del portero, que la sorprendió.

— Y bueno…— suspiró Genzo— ¿Qué le has hecho al auto, eh?—

— ¡Y allá vas! No he hecho nada, de hecho, nunca antes había tenido problemas con él— aceptó la pelinegra.

— Es extraño, quizás necesita un mantenimiento con urgencia, ¿lo has llevado recientemente?— el silencio que siguió a aquella cuestión, le hizo saber al portero que había dado en el clavo— ¡Si serás! Los autos como tus muñecas, nena, necesitan cuidados— le retó.

— No me llames _nena—_ refunfuñó ella entre dientes— Y ya lo sé, pero entre mis actividades y mi reciente mudanza, se me ha pasado llevarlo al servicio mensual— se explicó.

Genzo estaba por agregar algo a aquello, cuando advirtió al frente un pequeño derrumbe de las rocas de las colinas alrededor de la carretera. Sin embargo, no fue demasiado rápido al momento de girar y el _Lamborghini_ dio una sacudida cuando viró a la derecha y se hundió en el fango del extremo del camino. Instintivamente, su mano derecha dejó el volante y se colocó delante de la chica, como si con ello pudiera detenerla de golpearse si se estrellaban, Allison ahogó un grito de sorpresa y se permitió dejar salir el aire que retenía cuando el auto se apagó en seco tras su sacudida.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Genzo, visiblemente preocupado.

— Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y tú?—

— Igual. Parece que la tormenta ha derrumbado parte de la colina, es difícil ver algo con tan poca luz y tanta lluvia pero creo que la hemos librado— sonrió y un segundo después encendió el auto de nuevo intentado echarlo en reversa. Al tercer intento, bajó un poco la ventanilla y miró al suelo, Allison lo observaba temiendo lo que pudiera sentenciar tras un quinto intento.

— Bueno, creo que nos atoramos— escupió el arquero, irritado— Hay demasiado fango a causa de la lluvia, necesitaríamos darle un empujón, pero no deja de llover. Estamos en terrenos elevados, podríamos resbalar y caer…— tomando el móvil de la consola, el arquero ahogó una maldición y arrojó el aparato al asiento trasero.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— No hay señal. ¡Maldita tormenta!— exclamó el japonés.

— Entonces, quieres decir… que… que…

— Sí, nena— respondió el chico usando aquel mote para picarla— Estamos varados, no saldremos hasta que baje la tormenta.

— Y si eso pasa hasta que amanezca, ¿qué haremos, eh?—

— Por lo mientras no podemos hacer nada, así que te sugiero que te vayas acomodando. Como bien has señalado esto puede tardar, sería preferible que no desesperaras— sin más, el arquero reclinó el asiento y se acomodó, como si fuera a dormir boca arriba. Sus ojos negros se clavaron de lleno en el parabrisas, viendo la lluvia golpear el cristal y resbalar.

— Vaya tontería, rescatada para nada— suspiró la pianista, acomodándose en el asiento, mirando la lluvia.

— Te dije que echarías a perder mi auto también— se mofó el japonés, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

— ¡No he sido yo! ¡Ha sido…!—la risa del portero la mandó callar.

— No te sulfures, pulga— espetó el chico, usando aquella expresión tan característica de ella— No lo decía en serio. Anda ya, cierra la boca y déjate de quejas, toma— extendiendo la mano, el arquero sacó el abrigo que había arrojado al salir del apartamento del asiento trasero y lo tendió a la pelinegra.

— No…

— Te has tragado el orgullo para subir, esto no es nada, créeme— le aseveró él— Además, sé que tienes frío— sin decir nada, la chica lo tomó y se envolvió en él. La prenda olía a menta combinada con la fragancia de _1 million_ de Paco Rabanne.

Observando detenidamente a la chica desde su lugar, el arquero reparó en lo afilada de su nariz, en sus largas pestañas, en que siempre le había visto arracadas que sobresalían entre su cabello y en el aroma a manzana que emanaba de ella.

— Bonito tatuaje— susurró Genzo, tomándola por sorpresa— Lo vi ésta noche, cuando me pisaste— sonrió.

— Ya… sí, está bonito— respondió ella, sonriendo de igual modo al recordar aquel pisotón que le había atizado.

— ¿Qué significa? Para ti, quiero decir. En Japón, se cree que las mariposas simbolizando juventud y cambio…— se explicó el arquero.

— Lo sé— convino ella y se giró para mirarlo, aún en la oscuridad sus ojos brillaban cuál plateados rayos de luna— Me lo hice a los 18, cuando fui mayor de edad. Aunque deseaba hacerlo desde mucho antes, a los 15, cuando deje Nueva York. De alguna manera, simbolizaba que estaba cambiando, que era libre y volaba de casa. Dejé a mi familia para estudiar música, pero siempre supe que como las mariposas, algún día podría volver— le dijo. Genzo sonrió, no había esperado recibir tal información, le parecía personal y de algún modo, sintió que Allison debía al menos considerarlo confiable para decirle aquellas cosas.

— No imaginaba que hubieras dejado tu hogar desde tan joven— susurró él.

— Yo tampoco lo imaginé… estudiaba música desde los 6 años, pero fue a los 12 que conocí a Syd, mi mentor. Cuando cumplí 16, él debía venir a Munich por un nuevo empleo y yo no deseaba perderlo, así que vine con él. Fue cuando conocí a Karl— le narró— A los 18 me marché, estudié en el Conservatorio de París y me gradué ahí. Entonces toqué con la Filarmónica de Viena, hasta hace un año que volví a Munich—

— Has estado en muchos lados, ¿tus padres siguen en Estados Unidos?

— Papá da clases de violín y chelo en Julliard y mi hermano mayor se las gana en su empresa, creo que le va bien, aunque no estaré segura hasta verlo en junio, por su cumpleaños— sonrió la pianista— Y por si te lo estás preguntando, no. Mamá murió cuando tenía 10, así que no la omití.

— No iba a decir nada. A decir verdad, me sorprende que me hayas contado tanto, pese a que me odias— se excusó el japonés, visiblemente apenado. Allison abrió grandes los ojos.

— ¿Y a ti, quién te dijo que te odio?

— Venga, me insultas, me molestas, no eres capaz de llamarme por mi nombre, ni siquiera sé si sabes cuál es y no puedes mirarme con amabilidad como lo haces con Karl o cualquier otra persona— le espetó él.

— Genzo— lo llamó ella y sonrió— Sé cómo te llamas. Y no te pico porque te odie, te pico porque tú también lo haces, porque es algo así como nuestra rutina. Es nuestro rollo. Creí que lo entendías, me tratas igual… A menos, que tú me odies y sea por ello que me tratas así— suspiró.

— No te odio, es como dices… _nuestro rollo— _sonrió el arquero.

— Pues asunto zanjado. Y si te conté lo que te conté fue porque no tengo nada que ocultar, soy un libro abierto, a todo el que sea lo suficientemente listo como para leerlo— la pianista rió y su risa hizo melodía con la lluvia al caer.

— Espero que con eso no me estés diciendo tonto—

— ¿Te he contado mi vida, no? Claramente no lo eres— afirmó Allison, con aplomo— Ahora, cuéntame algo tú. Ojo por ojo, nariz por nariz—

— No es… ¡Ah, olvídalo! Eres tú, te encanta revolverlo todo— se mofó el japonés con soltura— Veamos, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

— Lo que quieras. Fetiches, gustos, anécdotas. Desde cuando juegas, porque eres portero, o que cereal prefieres, lo que sea es bueno y ayuda a perder el tiempo—

— Juego desde los… bueno, no recuerdo bien, quizás desde los 5 años. A los 8 conocí a Mikami, mi entrenador personal y fue entonces que despunte hacia arriba. Siempre me ha gustado detener el balón y eso fue, según él, lo que animó a Mikami a entrenarme. Él fue en su juventud portero de Japón y mi talento lo animó a apoyarme de cerca. Desde entonces, es la persona que siempre ha estado conmigo, de hecho fue él, quién me trajo a Alemania, cuando tenía 13 años— le narró.

— ¿La única persona?

— Mis padres son empresarios importantes, nunca estaban en casa. Mis dos hermanos y mi hermana viven con ellos en Inglaterra y son parte de ese aristocrático mundo. Yo me quedo con mi balón— sonrió el chico.

— ¿Los extrañas?— el tono en su voz parecía demostrar que ella sí que extrañaba a su familia.

— Bastante

— Ya somos dos… A veces, creo que solo con la música ahogo el vacío…

— Me pasa igual, pero con el soccer.

Un silencio extrañamente cómodo se instaló entre los dos, mientras Allison se giraba un poco para tomar una mejor posición en el asiento y mirar a Genzo que permanecía tumbado, mientras charlaban. Resultaba inquietante, pero la chica se sentía cómoda en ese ambiente. La hacía sentir bien poder hacer algo más que pelear con el arquero.

— Así que eres rico— suspiró ella, al cabo de un momento de cómodo silencio.

— Si te refieres a además de futbol, sí. Mi familia está bien colocada— rió el japonés.

— Y yo que creía que ocupabas un departamento frente al mío porque eras demasiado flojo para hacer las labores de una casa completa— se mofó Allison.

— No me cansaré de decirte jamás que eres tan torpe—

— ¡Y vuelves! Tan bien que íbamos, bobo— rió ella y la risa de Genzo se unió a la suya.

— Tranquila, All, es solo una broma— le susurró él.

— ¿All?

— Alli es demasiado infantil. Si eso prefieres, te seguiré llamando pulga

— Vuelve a llamarme pulga y amanecerás colgado de un árbol, Kawabayashi— amenazó ella, frunciendo el ceño— Está bien, llámame All. En efecto, Alli es demasiado infantil.

— ¿Cómo es tu hermano?— preguntó el arquero, deseando continuar con la conversación, mientras el reloj digital del _Lamborghini _marcaba las 3 de la mañana. Habían pasado dos horas desde que dejaron el salón y aun así, parecía que solo habían sido un par de minutos, quizás una hora.

— Se llama James, me lleva 4 años. Tiene los ojos de mamá… Y es un fanático del soccer. Es gracias a él que a mí me gusta—

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te gusta tanto?

— Claro, no me pierdo ningún partido. Así me hice amiga de Karl y por eso te reconocí aquel primer día en el parque. Ya te había visto jugar en ocasiones anteriores— sonrió.

— Ya sabía yo, que era tu jugador preferido

— Casi pero jamás— se mofó ella— Mi jugador favorito es japonés, pero no juega en Alemania. Está en España y juega para el Barcelona— declaró entonces con los ojos destellando de emoción.

— ¡Ya decía yo! Tsubasa, como no— alegó el japonés, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Es tu capitán, no? Digo, por la selección japonesa

— Ajá— murmuró— Más allá de eso, es mi amigo. Estoy seguro que estará encantado de conocer a una gran fan, aunque claro, eso suponiendo que estés dispuesta a hablar horas y horas de puro futbol— rió él. Allison estalló en emoción, Genzo jamás la había visto así de contenta. Con una sonrisa, habló sobre su juego y sobre lo que admiraba del capitán nipon, escuchó al pelinegro describirle su personalidad y también alguna que otra aventura que había vivido con él mientras fueron niños, aunque Allison jamás se enteraría por boca del chico que en sus años mozos, había sido un chiquillo narcisista y altanero, mucho más que en el presente.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, las charlas seguían fluyendo y parecía que cada vez más, les resultaba más familiar encontrarse en esa atmosfera agradable y sin riñas infantiles. Si hubieran dado una oportunidad a convivir de aquel modo desde tiempo atrás, seguramente se habrían llevado una grata sorpresa, pero Genzo pensó que no habría cambiado por nada, aquel instante con la americana.

Apenas el reloj marcó las 6, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, con la lluvia aun cayendo sobre ellos y arrullando sus sueños. Para esos momentos, Allison tenía una visión sobre el japonés; una que no lo pintaba como un creído y ególatra, sino como un chico que se había esforzado en lograr sus metas y que era capaz tanto de hacerla reír como de hacerla enfadar.

Genzo había caído en la cuenta de que en aquella pequeña figura y tras ese endemoniado carácter, estaba lo que tanto gustaba a Karl y que había vuelto a la pelinegra gran amiga de sus amigos. Allison era vivaz y era realista, podía soñar, pero también plantarse firme. Era, en varios aspectos parecida a él y al tiempo, tan distinta y tan increíblemente llena de cualidades, que el japonés se sorprendió de su propia ceguera.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Domingo (12:00 PM)**_

Visiblemente preocupados, cinco jóvenes aguardaban en la acera del edificio donde sabían Genzo y Allison habían estado viviendo, no muy conscientes de si hacían lo correcto o perdían el tiempo, cuando deberían estar efectuando una ardua búsqueda.

Luego de la fiesta de la noche anterior, Arianne y Edeline habían acudido en punto de las 11 al departamento de la pianista para llevar a cabo una salida de chicas de la que habían hablado la noche anterior, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al advertir que Allison no se encontraba en su apartamento, que no cogía el móvil y que su auto no aparecía por ningún lado en el aparcamiento. La casera del lugar les había dicho que la chica no había llegado entrada la noche y que tampoco le había escuchado por la mañana.

El asunto se había vuelto preocupante al doble, cuando llamando a la puerta de enfrente, Genzo tampoco respondió. Karl y Levin habían sido los primeros en aparecer tras sus llamadas y con la llegada de Sho —que se había pasado por el campo solo para comprobar que su amigo no se hallaba ahí y por el teatro, dónde Allison tampoco estaba— las especulaciones comenzaron a surgir.

— ¿Creen que estén bien?— preguntó Edeline con un hilo de voz. Había conocido a Allison desde que esta llegó a la Filarmónica de Munich un años atrás y en poco tiempo se habían vuelto grandes amigas, principalmente porque sus carácteres diferentes congeniaban de buen modo. La quería tanto como podía querer a una hermana y le asustaba la idea de que algo le hubiera sucedido.

— Seguro que sí, confiemos, en que sea lo que sea, están juntos— le dijo Karl, en un intento de tranquilizar los nervios de la rubia.

— ¿Y eso será bueno? Sabes como son, han de estar peleando como niños pequeños— espetó Sho, aludiendo a la relación de los otros dos. Levin suspiró.

— Mejor que peleen, pero que lo hagan juntos. Eso a que estén sepa Dios dónde, solos y luego de la tormenta de anoche, es mejor que nada— aseguró el sueco y sus amigos tuvieron que darle la razón.

— Pues entonces opino que deberíamos salir a buscarles, no estar aquí parados sin hacer nada— exclamó Sho, como los demás, visiblemente nervioso.

— Esperemos diez minutos, si no llegan saldremos a recorrer la ciudad si es necesario— aseveró Karl.

**:-:-:**

— ¡Venga, lo hicimos!— exclamó Allison, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, desde el asiento del conductor. Genzo había bajado el auto y a orillas del camino, con los pantalones embadurnados de fango, los zapatos de vestir arruinados y las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos; correspondió a la sonrisa.

Había empujado el _Lamborghini _durante al menos diez minutos y al final, había conseguido con la ayuda de la chica echando las ruedas en reversa, sacarlo de su hundimiento. La tormenta había cesado a eso de las 8 y cuando los rayos del sol y el hermoso arcoíris que se había formado los deslumbraron, ambos despertaron y pusieron manos a la obra.

— Bien hecho, ahora vámonos a casa— espetó el chico abordando el auto, donde Allison ya había regresado a su lugar del lado del copiloto.

— Eso, es lo mejor que has dicho en toda la mañana— aseguró la pianista, visiblemente conforme con su trabajo.

— En cuanto estemos allá, podremos llamar una grúa para tu auto, mi móvil se murió— murmuró Genzo, al tiempo que echaba el carro a andar por la carretera.

— Olvida el auto, yo quiero mi cama. Tú auto es cómodo, pero nada como mi colchón— suspiró ella. El arquero le dio la razón, dormir en un auto no era ni por asomo, una de sus actividades preferidas. Le dejaba un incómodo dolor de cuello.

**:-:-:**

— ¡Oh, dios! Karl, mira eso— exclamó Edeline, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Habían rebasado su límite de diez minutos de espera al menos por otros 20, pero había valido la pena. El _Lamborghini_ aparcó frente a la acera, pero aquello sin duda, no era el motivo de sorpresa que invadió a los presentes.

Apenas apagó el motor, Genzo descendió del auto con una sonrisa en los labios idéntica a la de la chica a su lado.

— Te dije que se sorprenderían— aseguró Allison al portero.

— Pues punto para ti, nena— convino el arquero. Allison pasó por alto el mote, Genzo lo encontraba encantador cuando la hacía rabia y no pretendía seguir alimentando su alegría.

— Y bueno chicos— habló la americana dirigiéndose a los cinco frente a ellos— ¿Esperaban a alguien?— rió.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**JulietaG.28**


	7. De locuras y conversaciones

—**7\. De locuras y conversaciones—**

* * *

Cinco pares de ojos los recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies. Allison llevaba el vestido negro de la noche anterior, aunque la falda se encontraba completamente arrugada, como si hubiera dormido con él —y era claro que eso había hecho—, mientras que Genzo llevaba los pantalones cubiertos de fango y las mangas de la camisa redobladas, como si le estorbaran para hacer algo. Muy por aparte de la ropa, ambos mostraban el cabello revuelto y un par de sonrisas idénticas tatuadas en los labios.

— ¿E-Estaban…? ¡J-Juntos?— preguntó Sho, expresando en voz alta las dudas de todos los presentes.

— Ajá— respondió Wakabayashi, como quién más, restando importancia a aquel asunto— La tormenta nos envió al fango por un pequeño derrumbe de piedras en mitad de la carretera— zanjó.

— ¿Y tú auto, Alli?— siguió Edeline, advirtiendo que el _Beetle_ no se veía por ningún lado.

— Murió apenas dejé el salón atrás. Genzo iba detrás, así que se detuvo y me ayudó, aunque de poco sirvió porque la tormenta nos retuvo luego de ello— resumió la pelinegra con una sonrisa en los labios, a nadie le pasó por alto el hecho de que había llamado al arquero por su nombre, tal y como Genzo la había llamado _nena_, unos momentos atrás.

— Ya, quiten esas caras. Se ven más raros de lo que acostumbran— espetó Genzo, burlón, mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de edificio.

— Eso ni como negarlo. Venga, adentro— convino la pianista. Aún confundidos y desorientados por lo que sus ojos veían, los cinco siguieron a los recién llegados, el ascensor que había permanecido en reparación estaba una vez más en uso y sin decir palabra, los siete subieron hasta el tercer piso donde los chicos vivían. Apenas llegaron a las puertas correspondientes, Allison ingresó a su apartamento con Arianne y Edeline detrás, mientras que los chicos siguieron a Genzo.

**:-:-:**

— Y bueno ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo que ayudaste a Allison, eh?— cuestionó Stephan con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Genzo subía las escaleras hasta su habitación. Los jugadores se habían quedado esperando en la sala en un intento de dar espacio al arquero para hablar libremente de lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido entre él y la americana.

— No esperabas que la dejara ahí sola ¿no?— cuestionó Genzo, alzando la voz, mientras ingresaba a su habitación en busca de ropa limpia para cambiarse— Una chica, una tormenta y una carretera solitaria en la madrugada, jamás es bueno juntarlas. Lo dicen las películas de terror— aseguró y su sonrisa burlona no pasó desapercibida, aún cuando se hallaban en pisos diferentes.

— Pues no, pero creí que la detestabas— siguió Karl, igual de curioso que sus otros dos amigos. Arriba, Genzo ya había entrado al baño para lavarse la cara y sacarse el polvo de las manos. Una vez listo, asomó la cabeza por el barandal de segundo piso y miró a sus amigos desde arriba.

— Yo jamás dije que la detestara— afirmó.

— Pero tampoco que te agradara y perdona si vemos mal, pero no hacen más que pelear— espetó Sho, entonces. El portero negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a su recámara. Por unos momentos, los tres de abajo no escucharon nada, hasta que el arquero bajó las escaleras. Se había cambiado el traje por unos jeans y una polera blanca con un par de franjas rojas en las mangas y su gorra blanca ya había regresado a su sitio en su cabeza.

— Ta vez simplemente nos gusta pelear— resumió— ¿Vamos?— sin saber muy bien a donde, los tres lo siguieron.

**:-:-:**

— Alli, dinos que pasó. Tú, Genzo, en un espacio tan estrecho como un auto, eso no es normal— convino Arianne, presa de una inmensa curiosidad. Desde la planta alta, Allison estalló en carcajadas. Se había lavado el rostro y se había sacado el vestido.

Los tacones la estaban matando, por lo que volvió a sus cómodas _Converse_ y a sus jeans de mezclilla. Tomó la primera blusa de _Rollings Stones_ que guardaba en el closet y bajo a la sala dando pequeños saltitos hasta la cocina.

— ¿Quieren algo de comer? ¿Qué tal… un sándwich? ¿O una fruta?— cuestionó.

— Allison, no desvíes el tema, estábamos hablando de Genzo— intervino Edeline, tan curiosa como Arianne. Allison, que ya había abierto la nevera, sacó un plato lleno de fresas y las puso en la encimera. Buscó pan y nutella y un untador.

— Corrección, ustedes hablaban de Genzo. Yo no tengo nada que decir. Ya les he dicho que el auto se apagó a mitad de camino. Genzo pasaba por ahí y le pedí ayuda. La tormenta cayó entonces, no tuve otra opción. Y resulta que Genzo no es tan mula como yo creía, es, hasta eso, bastante interesante— se explicó la pianista, preparando su comida.

— Pero lo odias— murmuró Arianne.

— No, no lo odio. Creo que es un creído y amargado en muchas ocasiones, pero no lo odio— en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y un momento después, de que Allison les invitara a pasar, los jugadores hicieron acto de presencia. Genzo entre ellos, llevaba el móvil en las manos y parecía bastante concentrado en redactar un mensaje.

— ¿Algo por acá? O simplemente… «_Nunca dije que lo odiara»—_ se mofó Sho de la respuesta que el arquero les había dado momentos atrás. Las chicas rieron por respuesta, dando a entender que, en efecto, solo eso habían conseguido.

— ¡Por fin!— exclamó Genzo, para sorpresa de todos— _Nena,_ tú auto está siendo rescatado, ya envié a mi mecánico a recogerlo y lo llevarán al taller. Saldrá por la tarde, tomará un rato que llegue al taller, pero me han asegurado que no es un problema que tarde en solucionarse— le dijo a la pianista.

— ¡Yeah! ¿Ven como no es tan zope?— se mofo la pelinegra, levantando en alto el emparedado que había preparado— Ahora, ya. Genzo y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias, incluso nosotros creíamos que el otro nos odiaba, pero en vista de que eso no es así, no podemos, ¿ser buenos amigos todos y hacer algo de provecho en este aburrido domingo?— exploró la chica mirando con una sonrisa a todos sus amigos.

— ¡Cine!— exclamó Arianne entonces, divertida.

— ¡Parque!— propuso Sho, al mismo tiempo.

Mientras disputaban cuál de las dos opciones seguir, Karl observó a sus amigos con cuidado. De entre todos, era el que más conocía a esos dos y se jugaba el todo por el todo al suponer que de ese _arreglo de diferencias_ algo bueno tendría que surgir.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Miércoles (04:00 AM)**_

— **Estación Central de Munich**

Puntuales como habían acordado, los miembros del Bayern se habían aglomerado en la estación central para ir rumbo a Roma a la vuelta de octavos de final de la Champions League contra la Lazio. Entre los pasajeros del primer tren a Roma se hallaban ni más ni menos que Arianne, Edeline y Allison —la primera en apoyo a su novio y las últimas dos en apoyo a sus amigos, sin contar que ambas, eran fanáticas del Bayern—

— Dime, que es una broma— suplicó Edeline mirando el boleto de pasaje.

— No, nena, no es una broma— sonrió Allison, burlona— Son nueve horas de viaje. Estaremos allá, aproximadamente a la 1 de la tarde—

— ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Es demasiado tiempo!— se quejó la bailarina.

— Lo único bueno, es que podremos recuperar tiempo de sueño— afirmó Sho, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

Al poco, el tren apareció y el abordaje comenzó. Según los boletos, Levin y Arianne compartirían asiento con Sho frente a ellos. Karl y Edeline viajarían juntos y frente a ellos, Allison y Genzo. Habían pasado solo unos días desde el cumpleaños de Arianne y la tormenta que los obligó a acercarse, pero la relación entre esos dos, había mejorado considerablemente, sin duda alguna. En los asientos siguientes, el equipo se acomodó; al fondo, el entrenador y su asistente gozaron de un cubículo de cuatro asientos para ellos solos.

En punto de las 04:20 el tren inició la marcha y de poco en poco, Munich fue quedando atrás. Desde sus lugares, Levin y Arianne bromeaban con Sho, mientras que Edeline y Allison se las arreglaban para mantener una conversación alejada del soccer con los dos chicos con los que viajaban para aumentar los horizontes de conversación. Acababan de dar las 5 de la madrugada, cuando Sho cayó dormido. Karl y Edeline durmieron también, la cabeza de la rubia en el hombro del alemán y la de él, sobre la de ella. Solo Levin y Arianne parecían sumidos en su propia burbuja, pues charlaban bajito y con sonrisas en los labios.

— ¿Genzo…?— susurró Allison, acercándose al arquero junto a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, pulga?— sonrió él. Había echado la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerrado los ojos, aunque no podía decir que estuviera si quiera cerca de quedarse dormido.

— Pensé que dormías— respondió la pianista. El arquero se volvió y se acomodó de modo que el rostro de la chica le quedaba de frente.

— Estoy despierto. ¿No puedes dormir?—

— No. Si me despierto, después ya no puedo dormir…— se explicó ella— ¿Y tú?

— No tengo sueño, solo quería que Karl se callara y de paso Sho— rió el aquero, Allison correspondió— Cuéntame algo—

— ¿Algo cómo qué?— exploró la chica, memorizando mentalmente la lista de temas que podía abordar con el arquero.

— No lo sé. ¿Dijiste que tocaste con la Filarmónica de Viena?— le cuestionó él, entonces, sacándole de proporción. Había revelado aquel pequeño detalle la noche de la tormenta, pero ni por asomo habría creído que el chico lo recordaría al punto de interesarse en ello y sacarlo a relucir.

— Sí. Luego de París, tenía 22 años y quería probar mundo, así que toqué en muchos sitios. Estuve un par de meses en Londres, con su orquesta, que por cierto es fantástica. Ahí conocí a un grandioso oboísta que era ciego pero un completo genio con el instrumento, me enseñó muchos trucos auditivos— sonrió la americana al narrar aquella anécdota— Y cuando cumplí 23, una amiga me invitó a ir a Viena. Estuve ahí todo un año y entonces regresé. Quería tocar una vez más con la Filarmónica de Munich. Cuando regresé, fui rápidamente aceptada y conocí a Edeline— Genzo que había estado prestando toda la atención que era capaz de brindar, sonrió al instante.

— Son buenas amigas, ella es muy linda— aseguró el arquero mirando a la bailarina, Allison también la observó y sonrió.

— Sí que lo somos. Ella es especial— aseguró— En fin, que ese es mi paso por la música, al menos hasta ahora y en resumidas cuentas, porque si empiezo a detalle probablemente recorra toda la línea de viajes de ida y vuelta y aún así no termine— rió ella.

— ¿Planeas quedarte permanentemente en Munich?— sin saber porqué, el arquero había comenzado a preguntarse, si en tiempo presente, cabía la psoibilidad de ver alejarse a la pianista.

— Pues sí, es el sitio que más me agrada luego de la casa de mis padres— rió ella— Pero… No me quedaré en la orquesta. No se lo he dicho a Edeline, pero Syd sabe que esta es mi última temporada. Luego seré solista. Quién sabe, tal vez logre un recital con grandes músicos o entrar al Concurso Franz Liszt—

— ¿Concurso?— el nuevo rumbo de la conversación lo envolvió y aquel nudo en la boca del estómago que se había formado tras su pregunta anterior, se aligeró.

— Sí, es el concurso de piano más importante luego del Concurso Internacional de Piano Frédéric Chopin. Es un sueño para todo pianista, competir y ganar— aseguró la pelinegra. El viaje continuó entre charlas y risas, burlas del portero y al final, un discurso de aliento para la chica. A las 8 de la mañana, fueron ellos los que durmieron. Allison se quedó dormida en el hombro de Genzo y con aquella imagen, ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a importunarles.

**:-:-:-:-:**

— _**Una semana después… **_

— _**(Sábado 10:00 PM)**_

«_Eres un completo idiota…»_ se dijo Genzo, al tiempo que se tumbaba en el sofá de su sala, con cara de pocos amigos y ganas de meterse bajo la cama y no salir hasta Navidad. O hasta que su cabeza pudiera centrar todo lo que había estado dando vueltas ahí dentro.

Había pasado una semana y un par de días más, desde el partido contra la Lazio en Roma, que dicho sea de paso, le sentó la mar de bien al Bayern Munich. Teniendo como ventaja su marcado 3-0 había sido sencillo superar al contrario y con otros dos tantos (sin ningún gol en contra, gracias a Genzo) el marcador global apuntaba a un rotundo 5-0 que dejó al equipo alemán en los cuartos de final.

A su regreso a Alemania, el Bayern no solo había festejado la victoria sino que el cuarteto maravilla había organizado una pequeña fiesta en un bar exclusivo al que las chicas, por supuesto, estuvieron invitadas. La noche del jueves, ataviada en una blusa de mangas anchas y una falda con vuelo azul marino que ajustaba a la perfección a su figura, Allison había terminado por enviar todo al carajo para el portero.

Y no precisamente porque hubiera hecho algo mal.

Contrario a todo, desde ese momento, Genzo no había podido sacarse a la pianista de la cabeza. Su aroma manzanas lo volvía loco, la melodía de su risa lo hacía delirar y más que nunca esperaba cualquier oportunidad para cruzarse con ella, ya fuera en el edificio, en el campo o esa tarde de martes en que siguió a Schneider hasta el teatro con el _Audi _de Levin detrás, pues el plan había sido llevar a las chicas a comer.

Y ahí estaba el problema.

La buena relación, la mutua cercanía y la necesidad —desesperada e imprescindible— de permanecer cerca de la chica. Y por supuesto, la sarta de estragos que aquello desencadenaba.

«_Patético… Soy patético…_» se aseguró el arquero al cabo de un momento. «_Pero… ¿puedo culparme?_» se preguntó, intentando desesperadamente encontrar una solución a todo lo que en su interior se estaba formando. Había sido un chico solitario la mayor parte de su vida; alejado de sus padres y hermanos, su única compañía había sido Mikami y el Shutetsu. Pero ambos siempre habían estado involucrados en el mayor cariño que el japonés había sentido siempre: el soccer. Quizás más tarde, Misaki y Tsubasa habían dado vida la mejor representación de una relación entre hermanos unidos y leales, pero tampoco era la clase de sentimiento que estaba intentando identificar.

«_No la quiero como amiga… Tampoco la veo como una hermana…_» se dijo. Porque mirar a Allison no se parecía en nada a la forma en que observaba a su única hermana —en las raras ocasiones en que eso llegaba a suceder—. Miraba a la pianista y sonreía al hacerlo, la miraba y sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y de estar ahí, a su lado, cuando lo necesitara, cuando no lo hiciera, cuando riera, cuando rabiara, incluso cuando llorara. La miraba y sabía, sin preguntarselo siquiera, que deseaba con ansías permanecer ahí cuando hubiera una tormenta y en los días de sol, cuando quisiera hablar de música o tocar hermosas piezas en el piano de cola.

— ¡Demonios! Jamás debí dejarla subir a mi auto— se reprendió, porque había sido en ese instante, en el que derrumbó toda defensa a su alrededor y la dejó acercarse a él. «_Pero no fui yo… Fue ella_» recordó. Allison, que le había contado tanto. Allison, que le había dejado conocerla y dejarse conocer. Allison, que no lentamente lo había enamorado.

— ¿E-Enamorado…?— sacudió la cabeza en un intento de quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza. Porque en realidad, no podía ser así.

A modo de distracción, sacó el móvil y decidió a darse una vuelta por Facebook, esperando encontrar algo que lo hiciera pensar en otras cosas. _«Quizás hay nuevos memes con Ishizaki»_ sonrió. Lo primero que vio al abrir la aplicación fueron las noticias.

_**M. Hikaru **__te invita a jugar __**Candy Crush**_

_**Memes de Ishizaki**__ agregó una foto nueva_

_**Tsubasa O. **__ha cambiado su foto de perfil_

_**Jun M. **__ha compartido una foto de __**Sakka Nippon Daihyō.**_

Las burbujas de chat aparecieron entonces con un _¡plof!_ Para hacerse notar. Teppei e Izawa habían escrito en la conversación grupal del Shutetsu que al parecer había estado bastante activa aquel día. Abrió el chat por ingresar a la ventanilla con todas sus conversaciones, sin detenerse a leer aquella en particular y observó con una sonrisa el puntito verde que aparecía junto al nombre de Taro, mostrándolo como disponible para hablar.

De repente, se le había ocurrido una maravillosa idea para resolver la confusión en su cabeza. Aunque Tsubasa resultaba ser la mejor opción para hablar de aquello, el arquero era consciente de la facilidad con que el capitán nipon comunicaba las buenas nuevas a los miembros del combinado y justamente en esos momentos, no le agradaba para nada la idea de estar soportando las burlas de sus compañeros.

Optando pues, por la opción segura y fiable, abrió la burbuja de Misaki y comenzó a escribir. Pasados los saludos y explicado el hecho de que prefería ahorrarse las mofas y lengua floja de Tsubasa y el resto, Taro pareció no ser la mejor opción, pero al cabo de un momento, el arquero ya había lanzado su grandiosa interrogante y esperaba una respuesta de parte de su amigo:

_**w. Genzo:**__ ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?_

_Visto: 22:11 PM_

_**Misaki Taro: **__¿Estás enamorado?_

«_¡No! ¿En serio?_» pensó el arquero. Por un momento estuvo tentado en responderle a su amigo que no dijera tonterías, pues era claro que si le preguntaba aquellas cosas, era por una razón en concreto. «_Si supiera si lo estoy, no estaría escribiendo_» Apelando al control y a la paciencia, además del valor para externar sus miedos y dudas, el arquero demoro un momento en escribir una respuesta y luego espero pacientemente a por una respuesta.

_**Misaki Taro: **__No sé qué decirte. Sin duda, Tsubasa tiene más experiencia que yo, aunque haya tardado en reparar en ello… Creo que cuando te enamoras, lo sabes porque… algo cambia. La monotonía se extingue, las cosas las ves diferentes, la vida parece algo mejor (¿Cursi? ¿Dónde?). Para nosotros —me incluyo, claro— creo que la mejor forma de saber si te enamoras, es saber si estás dispuesto a darle un lugar a alguien en tu vida, incluso por encima de nuestra mayor afición. Como único consejo —si es que eso buscas en mi respuesta— solo te diré que no te detengas por cuestiones analíticas. Si te has enamorado, solo sigue. No pienses. O ella —porque espero sea una ella, ja, ja— se aburrirá de ti._

No conforme con una primera lectura al mensaje, el arquero se obligó a releer las líneas que su amigo le había enviado y meditó. Por donde lo viera, resultaba ser una buena respuesta. Taro sin duda, era un chico sensible y empático, capaz de ponerse en el lugar del otro, para ayudarle o en ese caso, darle una respuesta. Al tiempo, se había pensado tan bien sus palabras, que había dado en el clavo cuando le indicó que no lo pensara demasiado. «_Claro qué pensaría en lo analítico»_ se dijo y sonrió.

Al cabo de un momento —y de haberle aclarado a Misaki que, en efecto, se trataba de una chica— el arquero leyó la despedida de su amigo, tras una pequeña burla que lo hizo sonreír. Sin más que mirar y sin ánimos para hacerlo, bloqueó la pantalla tras dejar _Messenger_ y se puso de pie para ir a la habitación.

«_Bien, ya lo sé… Estoy enamorado de Allison»_ pensó, al recostarse en la cama. Las notas provenientes de un piano, comenzaron entonces a sonar. _Concierto para piano No. 21_ de Mozart; aunque el arquero no alcanzara a precisar con exactitud de que pieza se trataba, ésta sonaba y llenaba cada espacio de vacío en esa habitación, aún incluso cuando la música se hallaba fuera, desde otra alcoba y en otro apartamento.

— Todo cambia… Claro que lo cambiaste, Allison. Cambiaste todo en mi vida— murmuró para sí, disfrutando la música de la americana y dándole sentido al comentario de Misaki. No recordaba una ocasión, desde que conoció a la chica en el parque, en que su vida hubiera sido la misma, que antes de ese instante en que la sostuvo tras ser atacada por un balón.

¿Pero que no estaba en lo cierto? Desde que Allison había llegado, había discutido más que nunca con alguien que conociera, había comenzado a disfrutar la música de piano que tanto detestaba porque era la clase de música que ponían en las reuniones familiares de los Wakabayashi, había descubierto lo divertido que podía ser jugar, bromear e incluso pelear con alguien que no fuera su amigo y sobre todo, no recordaba haber visto un par de ojos que lo hubieran cautivado, como los orbes plateadas de la pelinegra.

«_Bueno… Ahora solo tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado para confesárselo»_ pensó, justo en el momento en que la pieza se interrumpía y los gritos del viejo pintor, Klauss Herbst se hacían escuchar. Sin darse cuenta, el arquero sonrió.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**JulietaG.28**


	8. Kris

=** 8\. Kris**=

=**Campo de entrenamiento del Bayern Munich**=

=**Descanso de 20 minutos**=

Los jugadores estaban agotados y nadie podía creerlo pues apenas era la mitad del duro entrenamiento que ese día recibirían, sin duda, el entrenador del Bayern había decidido prepararse arduamente para disputar los primeros partidos amistosos que el equipo pelearía, para entrar al torneo de la Champions League. Genzo, Levin, Sho y Schneider se acercaron a la banca deseosos de beber agua y al menos poder tirarse en el césped un momento, ya que habían pasado toda la mañana, corriendo, tirando, atajando, calentando y estaban realmente adoloridos.

-¡Somos humanos!- exclamó el chino al entrenador que no lo estaba mirando pero que sí lo escuchó

-Prueba poner agujas en tus piernas, tal vez así no sientas las próximas 10 vueltas que darás a las instalaciones, incluyendo el estacionamiento- le espetó el entrenador con aire triunfante en la declaración y viendo como el rostro de Sho se distorsionaba. Genzo, Levin y Karl rieron ante ello.

-Oye Genzo, ¿vamos hoy al club? Necesito un buen masaje- le dijo Levin al portero esperando que como Sho Y Karl se uniera a él en el spa exclusivo al que solían ir para relajarse de todo ese entrenamiento (sobre todo Sho)

-No puedo, tengo que ver a Allison para hablar con ella- dijo Genzo mirando al suelo.

-¿Ya le dirás que la amas y quieres que sea tu novia?- preguntó Schneider con burla bebiendo un poco de agua. Genzo lo miró y asintió con la cabeza:

-Algo así- dijo firmemente. Schneider se ahogó con el agua, Levin se cayó de la baca y Sho que ataba los cordones de sus zapatos, enredó sus dedos con las agujetas, los tres miraron al portero con sorpresa, pues no podía creer que algo que habían dado por muerto desde la fiesta, fuera la verdad.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Levin

-Sí, nunca bromearía con algo así… Allison me gusta mucho- admitió el portero, por primera vez en voz alta y en público.

-¡Wow! Eso en verdad que no me lo esperaba…. Me lo suponía, pero no pensé que fuera real- le dijo Sho bastante alucinado con la noticia. Genzo sonrió.

-Bueno, no lo pude evitar, ni siquiera lo planeé. ¿Por qué lo suponías?- preguntó

-Porque peleaban como casados, era obvio que era su manera de gritar que se atraían entre sí…- dijo el chino volviendo a su labor con los cordones de sus tacos de futbol-… además claro de tus reacciones cuando te dijimos que Karl ya te la había bajado- Genzo puso cara de pocos amigos y luego sonrió por un momentos.

-¿Entonces creen que ella me corresponda?- preguntó Genzo casi en un susurró, pero lo bastante audible para que Levin y Karl notaran que por primera vez desde que lo conocían, Wakabayashi se permitiese titubear.

-Claro que sí… Allison no te prestaría tanta atención si no sintiera algo por ti- le dijo el Kaiser con una sonrisa sincera y apretándole un hombro- Solo te diré que más te vale apresurarte… estos días que he ido al teatro por Edeline, he visto que ese violinista en verdad se está esforzando por tener a Allison en su red- le comentó. Genzo y Levin lo miraron intrigados y el Kaiser notó que hasta ese momento no les había comentado nada- Verán, en la orquesta que trabaja con Allison, hay un violinista que todos sabemos se siente atraído por Allison, incluso ella lo sabe, por eso hace lo posible por ignorarlo pero sin ser grosera…

-¿Eso es posible? Ella encierra mil demonios agresivos dentro- dijo Genzo sonriente ante el recuerdo de la chica pero no demasiado ante la nueva información

-Ja, ja, ja créeme que es posible- aseguró Karl- Deberías darte una vuelta por el teatro y verla, entonces sabrás de que te habló, ese chico realmente es irritante- le aseguró, al tiempo que el entrenador pitaba el silbato de final del descanso y ordenaba a los jugadores tomar posiciones para un pequeño partido que les serviría de entrenamiento. Genzo titubeo un poco antes de ir y analizó un poco la información que acaba de recibir… entonces notó algo, él ya lo sabía, Allison se había quejado en una de sus comida/cenas de un chico que no la había dejado en paz. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto? Sin duda, debía averiguar que pasaba ahí y que tan competitiva podría ser la cosa.

**:-:-:-:-:**

=**Teatro Nacional de Munich**=

-¡Ok! ¡Una vez más!- pidió el maestro de orquesta a los trompetistas y a la pianista, que en esos momentos practicaba duramente en compañía de algunos bailarines, el acto en que la música anunciaba la entrada de un baile. Allison suspiró, para esas horas ya estaba algo agotada, pero poco faltaba para su merecido descanso. Esperó la señal del maestro y en el momento indicado, comenzó a tocar nota por nota, con habilidad y maestría, mientras las trompetas le hacían coro y seguían su guía. Pasaron unos minutos y unas notas malas en las trompetas, para que el maestro resignado a que los trompetistas necesitaban su merecido descanso para dar el cien, otorgara piedad a los músicos, declarando el descanso y el intermedio de la práctica.

Allison se puso de pie, cerró su librillo de partituras y caminó al final del escenario para bajar las escaleras y salir de ahí, necesitaba un poquito de aire fresco, con tanta gente, el teatro comenzaba a acalorarse. Estaba por terminar de bajar los escalones del escenario, cuando una mano se extendió y la sujeto. Allison no necesitaba mirar para ver quién era, sin duda el mismo chico y siempre el mismo gesto, que aunque amable, le parecía innecesario, pues era perfectamente capaz de bajar las escaleras sin ayuda.

-Gracias- dijo ya en el suelo firme lejos de los escalones y mirando al chico frente a ella. Sus ojos era verdes como las esmeraldas, brillantes y sin duda muy bonitos, su tez blanca estilo alemán y su cabello castaño, sedoso y corto con unas puntas más largas que otras en la frente, dando la breve idea de un copete, que no claro, no lograba formarse. El chico sonrió, con esa peculiar sonrisa coqueta e infantil que solía poner en presencia de la chica, Kris Dorhn siempre tan atento con Allison.

-No tienes nada que agradecer bonita- le dijo- Estuviste fantástica, yo creo que los trompetistas son los que no están haciendo bien las cosas- le dijo en un susurró y demasiado cerca de su cara, Allison retrocedió un paso a su derecha queriendo zafarse de Kris, pero eso no resultó muy sencillo.

-No creo que sea así, es solo que nos falta práctica a todos- dijo sonriente. Kris también sonrió y dio un pasó hacía el frente volviendo a cerrar la distancia entre ambos

-¿Te han dicho hoy que te ves realmente hermosa? Eres toda una visión- dijo en un susurró que aunque empalagoso, logró sonar seductor en su voz aterciopelada pero un tanto rasposa por el idioma alemán. Allison volvió a retroceder y atoró su bota con la alfombra del piso, resbalando hacia atrás, de momento alguien la sujeto. Allison cerró los ojos, viéndose no solo casi contra el suelo, sino, y peor aún, en brazos de Kris.

-Eres tan torpe- dijo una voz que no era la de Kris. Allison abrió un ojo y se sorprendió de notar que aquellos fuertes brazos no, no eran los de un alemán. Abrió los dos ojos, encontrándose con la pícara sonrisa de Genzo.

-Y tu tan amable- se mofó la chica- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

-Quería invitarte a comer- le respondió el chico enderezándola y equilibrándola contra el suelo. Kris carraspeó.

-Ah… perdón, perdón…- se disculpó Allison- No, no me lo han dicho, gracias por hacerlo- le comentó

-No hay de que- respondió sin más el alemán y luego se volteó hacia Genzo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados de manera hostil, eran casi de la misma altura, así que bien alcanzaba a ver esos ojos negros por debajo de la gorra negra- ¿Qué hace el famoso portero del Bayern aquí? Esto es un teatro, no una cancha de futbol, me temó que debes irte- dijo desdeñoso. Genzo sonrió irónicamente, aquel chico le comenzaba a caer realmente mal y no por correrlo, si no por lo que momentos antes le había dicho a Allison. –"_Si, Genzo, sí, estas celoso_"- pensó el portero para sí mismo.

-Kris no seas así, Genzo es mi amigo…- se quejó Allison

-Así es niño, ahora vete de aquí- le dijo Genzo, Allison descubrió entonces que Genzo llamaba niños a todos.

-Yo creo que no grandulón, el que debe irse eres tú, los idiotas no son permitidos aquí- atacó Kris molesto ante la presencia de otro chico más que pretendía quitarle la atención de Allison.

-¡Kris!- se quejó Allison emberrinchada

-¿Qué? Es la verdad Mondragón, no podemos dejar que los idiotas entren aquí como si nada, hay reglas y no podemos romperlas aunque se trate de los amigos de las chicas "cuerpo bonito atención segura"- aseguró el chico. Genzo se molestó al instante y abrió la boca para contestarle como era debido al chico que tenía frente a él. Era sin duda lo menos que podía hacer, porque sus puños pedían a gritos, tirarlo de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada, cuando Allison respondió:

-Yo creo que los idiotas entran siendo parte de los violinistas- espetó ella y tomó la mano de Genzo- Vámonos Gen, tengo hambre- el portero no dijo más, sonrió con la victoria ante la cara de estupefacción de Kris, que juraría era la primera vez que veía a Allison así de molesta.

Fuera del teatro, Allison no soltó a Genzo ni por un instante, hasta que estuvieron en el carro de la chica.

-¿Molesta?- preguntó el portero desde el asiento del copiloto

-Kris no me agrada, mucho menos cuando dice babosadas- suspiró la chica encendiendo el auto

-Una buena comida te hará pasar de corajuda a niña buena- le dijo el chico

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó ella- Tengo 1 hora-

-A Augustiner- dijo Genzo sonriente. Allison lo imitó. Pues seguramente no habría en Alemania, un restaurante más típico y con la mejor cerveza de la nación.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Al otro día=**

**=Teatro Nacional de Múnich=**

El ensayo del baile principal estaba por terminar, Edeline y el príncipe Cascanueces, bailaban la pieza culminante de la obra y se deslizaban por el escenario como si de pista de hielo se tratara. Desde una de las butacas, Allison miraba como los chicos se movían mientras trataba de repasar aquella parte del mismo baile, que simplemente no terminaba por salir como debía. Marcaba el compás del piano con sus dedos sobre el bracero, cuando Kris tomó asiento al lado de ella.

-Hola- le dijo algo apenado

-Adiós- dijo Allison sin más poniéndose de pie y saliendo de las butacas. Kris se paró también y la persiguió hasta fuera del teatro donde antes de que pudiera escaparse, la tomó del brazo y la instó a ser acorralada entre la pared del edificio y él. Los pilares de concreto de la estructura, los cubrían de qué alguien que llegara pudiera verlos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo Kris guardando un poco de distancia que Allison sin duda agradeció.

-Yo no Kris, ahora quítate- le ordenó de mala gana

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo?- preguntó el chico

-Porque eres un imbécil- le dijo rodando los ojos, si algo no hacía, era intimidarse porque un chico la acorralara o jalara del brazo.

-¿Solo porque dije que usas tu cuerpo para llamar la atención?- preguntó el chico incrédulo sin dar mucho crédito a lo que oía o creía- Lo siento si fue eso, sé que estuvo mal decirlo, porque no es verdad, tu solo eres bonita y eso no quiere decir que lo uses para llamar atención que no mereces, claro que la mereces- dijo en tono meloso y poniendo ojitos de niño chiquito. Allison se cruzó de brazos.

-No, no fue eso. Me da igual si un niño como tú cree eso de mí o no- espetó ella indiferente y con aire de grandeza. Kris entrecerró los ojos, intrigado.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó

-Mira Kris, si eres tan tonto para no darte cuenta de las tarugadas que andas escupiendo, ya tienes una de las razones por las que no salí ni saldré contigo- dijo Allison descruzando los brazos y apuntando a Kris con un dedo.

-Dime que hice. Y por favor…-Kris se tornó serio- estoy deseoso de escuchar eso de las razones por las que no sales conmigo- espetó

-1. No me gustas. 2. Eres empalagoso 3. Dices puras estupideces cuando te enojas y no sabes ni siquiera que es lo que tu lengua escupe- enumero la chica con los dedos y dando un pasó al lado para irse de ahí- Y por cierto, espero que sea la última vez que te atreves a llamar idiota a Genzo, te lo pasé cuando lo dijiste de Schneider porque tú mismo te diste cuenta que él quiere algo con Edeline, pero con Genzo no… es en serio, déjalo en paz.

En ese momento, Allison tuvo una perfecta oportunidad para salir de ahí, pero sin duda, esta se vio truncada por Kris que la volvió a jalar de la mano y la acorraló contra el muro de nuevo, esta vez, acercándose más de la cuenta. La furia estallaba en sus ojos y su voz lo hizo notar:

-¿Fue por eso? ¿Por qué llamé idiota al imbécil ese? ¿Qué Allison? ¿Acaso te gusta?- le espetó iracundo. Allison lo alejó de un empujón y se acomodó su melena azabache que comenzaba a alborotarse.

-¡Sí Kris! ¡Genzo me gusta! ¡Y si! ¡Fue por eso que me moleste!- exclamó ella también furiosa- Ahora déjame en paz- concluyó. Kris se cruzó en su caminó y la empujo de nuevo contra el muro, con fuerza y sin cuidado, logrando que Allison se golpeara contra la pared. Entonces se abalanzó contra ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercado sus labios a los de él…

**:-:-:-:-:**

Genzo aparcó su Lamborghini, esa tarde, con ayuda de Schneider, tenía todo planeado, una comida en un lugar muy especial y luego, un lugar especial en el evento nocturno de fuegos artificiales que se ofrecería esa noche en el Hofgarten. Y ese sería el momento especial, el momento en que por fin diría: "Allison, me gustas"

Bajó del auto y se encaminó a la entrada del teatro, si tenía suerte, como el día anterior lograría escuchar un poco de lo que Allison tocaba y que sin duda lo atrapaba. También esperaba que no pasara lo del día anterior y no tuviera que verse con ese tal Kris, que tan mal le había caído y tan solo con una vez de haberle visto.

Estaba cerca de la entrada, en los últimos escalones, cuando lo escuchó, detrás de los pilares, Allison reclamaba:

-¡Sí Kris! ¡Genzo me gusta! ¡Y sí! ¡Fue por eso que me molesté!-

Genzo se quedó estático, no podía creerlo, era… era verdad (?) contuvo la respiración un momento, mientras millones de sensaciones se agolpaban en su pecho. Entonces lo sintió, la inmensa felicidad que Levin describía cuando Arianne le hablaba lindo, lo maravilloso que Tsubasa se sentía cuando Sanae lo miraba "de manera especial", ese momento en que sus ojos se cruzaban y el capitán nipon afirmaba haber escuchado millones de cosas, solo con mirarse. Genzo lo sintió, lo hermoso que era, escuchar que era correspondido por Allison, de boca de la misma.

Y de pronto se preguntó: ¿con quién discutía la chica? ¡Ah sí! ¡Con Kris!

Rápidamente se asomó entre los pilares dando con la americana y el alemán y notando como este la empujaba contra el muro, se abalanzaba contra ella y… ¡la iba a besar!

…_**CONTINUARA…**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**NOTAS:**

**-**La pieza que Allison toca es la primera de este recital de piano del cascanueces, solo que acompañado con las trompetas: www. youtube watch?v= wIjOtNZ—20 (Como saben Fanfiction no permite links, así que cuando lo pongan, por favor, retiren los espacios)

-**Hofgarten **es un parque realmente muy bonito, construido al estilo italiano, en la cara norte de la Residencia de Munich.

-**Augustiner **es un restaurante de cerveza (de la marca más antigua de ahí), comida típica y donde siguiendo lo tradicional, las meseras portan trajes típicos de la región.

**:-:-:**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno… me sentí bastante inspirada a escribir y he decidido traerles este capítulo el día de hoy, antes de lo esperado. También les informó, que son los últimos capítulos de la historia, pues como se tiene planeado, solo serán 10 episodios. Mañana, viernes o a más tardar el sábado, estaremos terminando esta historia. Si les agradó este capítulo, por favor comenten y estén atentos a lo que vendrá… **

**Saludos. Gracias por leer. **

**JulietaG.28**

**NOTA PERSONAL: Que gracioso, no me llevó mucho acabar este capítulo y parece que subí dos. Aunque uno fue ayer a las 11:40 pm y este a la 1:06 am, ja, ja, ja.**


	9. Me gustas, te quiero

=**9\. Me gustas, te quiero**=

Kris Dorhn, nacido en Munich, había crecido siendo el hijo más pequeño entre otros dos hermanos. A los 8 años había descubierto su amor por la música e impulsado por sus padres y hermanos, había estudiado desde entonces, en compañía de _Phil… _su adorado violín. Y así, con su gran talento, había logrado entrar a la Universidad de Música y Artes escénicas de Munich y posteriormente formar parte de la orquesta, misma, donde conoció a una peculiar chica americana de cabellos negros y ojos plata, Allison.

Desde la primera vez que la vio, Kris había sentido algo por esa chica… y con unas pocas veces de haberla tratado, había descubierto que era simplemente sorprendente. Así fue, como poco a poco, Allison se robó su corazón, pero no correspondió. La chica nunca había sentido algo más que compañerismo por el alemán y rápidamente se lo había hecho saber. Aun así, apelando a su personalidad fuerte e implacable, Kris se había esforzado por hacer llegar a Allison todo lo que sentía por ella, pero… primero había sido relegado por ese, el chico rubio al que reconocía como el gran Kaiser del Bayern Munich, lo había insultado de momento, pero no por mucho, pues como casi todos los demás, había notado su rápido interés por la chica bailarina.

Y luego él. El portero. Genzo Wakabayashi que no solo había llegado prepotente y con aires de grandeza, si no que había resultado finalmente ser, el chico que había robado por completo el corazón de la indomable, Allison Mondragón.

Kris no solo no había podido soportarlo, sino que además de todo había caído en estado de desesperación. Sentimiento que estaba seguro, se acabaría cuando la besará, cuando sus labios se juntaran y…

Bien podía recibir una bofetada después. Bien podría mandado a freír espárragos. Bien podría no volver a verla. Pero todo eso, iba a valer de pena, cuando sus labios, finalmente se tocarán. Kris los sentía casi juntos, podía incluso aspirar el aroma a cítricos que se desprendía del cabello de la chica, podía sentir esos labios dulces y carnosos que desde el primer momento había querido saborear…. Pero algo lo detuvo.

Primero sintió como alguien lo jalaba. Luego claramente sintió que algo le ahorcaba: su camisa.

Alguien lo estaba jalando del cuello de la camisa y alejando se Allison. La chica al verse liberada se apartó de Kris y tomó el aire que Kris le había robado.

-No tan rápido niño- dijo Genzo a espaldas de Kris soltándolo para que pudiera respirar y le diera la cara. El alemán se acomodó la camisa y como estaba previsto se giró para quedar de frente Genzo.

-¿Qué demonios te crees?- preguntó irritado. Otra oportunidad perdida o más bien… arrebatada.

-Deja en paz a la chica, ambos sabemos que ella no quiere besarte- dijo el portero con una sonrisa autosuficiente y mirando a Allison que estaba perpleja ante la presencia del japonés, pero sonriente, agradecida, feliz.

-¡Tu como sabes! Tal vez ella muere por mis besos- masculló Kris harto de que todas sus oportunidades no fueran para nada exitosas

-Ja, ja, ja… sigue soñando- le dijo Allison- Piérdete Kris- le espetó

-Te vas a arrepentir Allison, nadie, nunca, jamás, te va querer como te quiero yo- dijo dramatizando

-Juro que si no te largas en este preciso momento, no volverás a tocar tu estúpido violín porque te romperé cada hueso que tienes en el cuerpo- le amenazó Genzo a sus espaldas. Kris se dio la vuelta y le hizo frente:

-Inténtalo- dijo sonriente. Allison ni tarda ni perezosa se colocó en medio de los dos chicos, al ver como Genzo cerraba el puño dispuesto a estampárselo en la cara a Kris.

-No lo hagas- le pidió- Solo es un niño, no lo vale- expresó, Kris la miró, Allison le daba la cara

-¿Un niño?- preguntó

-Sí, eso eres, vete- amenazó ella- O dejaré que te pegue- sonrió. Kris no dijo nada más viendo las ansias de Genzo de que Allison se quitara para poder molerlo. Una vez sin el chico, Allison dio un paso al frente, pero no se giró para poder mirar a Genzo. Suspiró.

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que discutí con Kris?- preguntó sin más, pues no podía con la duda dentro, ¿había sido tan tonta como para gritar lo que sentía y que Genzo, el chico que sabía que no le correspondería, lo escuchará?

-Sí. Solo una parte- le informó el SGGK sonriente.

-¿Y cuál fue esa parte?- preguntó temerosa, por primera vez, desde que conocía a Genzo.

-Te gustó- aseguró el portero- ¿Verdad?- preguntó con la felicidad inundando su voz. Allison no lo apreció así

-Si vas a burlarte puedes hacerlo… pero por favor no aquí-

-¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó el chico un poco confundido. Allison no lo resistió más y se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente, se armó de valor y lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con esos ojos profundamente negros que siempre que los miraba tenían en el mismo efecto en ella. La atrapaban- ¡Porque bien sé que yo no te gusto!- le exclamó

-Eres y serás por siempre la más torpe- se burló el portero a carcajadas. Allison lo miró ceñuda y luego abrió la boca para responder, estaba irritada. En vez de decir algo, Genzo se acercó a ella y atrapó su cuerpo por la cintura acercándolo a él, la instó a bajar las manos y acercó su cara a la de la chica:

-A diferencia de Kris, yo si te llegaré a besar- le dijo y acto seguido, fundió sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un mero roce, pero Allison se quedó paralizada. Genzo lo tomó por respuesta afirmativa y pegó más sus labios a los de la chica. Ella se relajó de momento y sintiendo los labios del portero sobre los de ella dejó que su boca se viera invadida. Se acercó más a él, cerró los ojos, lentamente posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y se dejó guiar por la danza que sus labios junto a los de Genzo, bailaban en ese momento. En gran sincronía, hechos los unos para los otros, su beso se alargó, hasta robarles el aliento.

Cuando se separaron, Allison solo se alejó un poco puesto que portero la seguía rodeando por la cintura y no la dejaba ir.

-Así es Allison Mondragón, me gustas, te quiero, me enamoraste- le dijo sonriente

-Eres tan irritante Kawabayashi- se quejó ella también riendo- Pero así me gustas- dijo y acto seguido, lo volvió a besar, ambos sonriendo, experimentando esa grandiosa sensación de besar en medio de sonrisas, como besar la misma felicidad.

=**Esa noche…**=

=**Hofgarten**=

Las luces estaban por todo el cielo. Rojas, azules, verdes, amarillas y moradas. Los fuegos artificiales llegaban al cielo y tronaban dando una explosión de hermosos colores a todos los espectadores. Entre la multitud de familias, parejas y grupos de amigos que habían asistido al evento, Genzo y Allison, tirados como todos en el césped del parque, miraban hacia el cielo, disfrutando del espectáculo. Genzo permanecía tirado con las piernas un tanto abiertas, pero dobladas, dejando justo el espacio donde Allison cabía a la perfección, acurrucándose frente al portero, teniendo su pecho firme para recargarse y el espacio de su cuello para posar su cabeza, esto igual incluía que era muy fácil besar al portero. Genzo a su vez, abrazaba a Allison y tomaba sus manos por delante del pecho de la chica. Y así siguieron, hasta que las luces cesaron.

Entonces, ella lo miró y sonrió, el correspondió al gesto y besó la frente de la chica.

-Quien lo diría…- suspiró él.

-¿Qué del odio al amor solo hay un paso?- preguntó ella

-Sí, exactamente…- afirmó Genzo. Allison sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Bueno… agradece eso a tu balón y a Sho, de no ser por eso, seguramente que nunca te habría empezado a odiar en sobremanera- rió ella al cabo de un momento.

-Ja, ja, ja… la mejor historia de mi vida, la chica de mis sueños, llegó a mí por un balón-

-Sí, sí, sí… el soccer es grandioso- se mofó ella.

-Es más grandioso esto…- le dijo él- Poder estar así contigo- suspiró

Ella lo besó una vez más, afirmando así que el portero tenía razón. Y ambos lo descubrieron esa misma noche, eso que hacía tan especial al amor… esa sensación de compañía, de calor, de apoyo… esa sensación, de _protección._

Genzo lo había visto con Levin y Tsubasa, como ambos decían no poder explicar un sentimiento… era cierto, no había palabras para describir lo que se siente estar con la persona que más quieres y deseas. No había palabras que pudiesen dar con exactitud la verdadera sensación que en esos momentos el portero estaba experimentando. Era algo fantástico. Un sentimiento que dejaba atrás cualquier posible descripción de felicidad. Un sentimiento que solo cuando amas… puedes conocer.

Y así continuaron, hasta que fue hora de retirarse del lugar. Entonces marcharon a casa en el sus respectivos autos, pero se unieron de nuevo camino a sus departamentos y sin querer separarse un poco más, Allison invitó a Genzo a pasar a su casa, le ofreció una deliciosa cena, que tan solo constó, de tarta de queso y café. Y le ofreció mirar una película, algo que ninguno de los dos vio, porque el sueño les venció y así quedaron dormidos, en la cama de la chica, acurrucados uno contra el otro. Allison dormía plácidamente abrazada a Genzo, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando muy de cerca el hermoso sonido de su corazón. Sentía sus manos abrazarla, protegiéndola, asegurándole secretamente que jamás la soltarían, que siempre cuando quisiera podría correr a esos brazos y ser amorosamente recibida. Y algo sabía, siempre querría estar entre esos brazos. Genzo, no podía dejar de sonreír aun cuando estaba dormido. Si lo vieran sus amigos, sabía lo que le dirían: "_Cursi, patético, tienes cara de idiota_" Sin embargo, no le importaría que lo hicieran. Al contrario, los apoyaría. Porque era cursi, era patéticamente feliz, tanto que no podía no sonreír, tenía cara de idiota, de un completo idiota enamorado. Se sentía feliz, dichoso. Su corazón latía de felicidad. Porque era lo que más lo embargaba en esos momentos… Felicidad.

Las palabras no podrían nunca describir lo que en esos momentos sentía…. Porque aquel sentimiento, aquella sensación de sentir el cuerpo de la mujer que amas, poder abrir los ojos y verla a tu lado, más cerca que nunca, más vulnerable, con más ganas de protegerla, de nunca soltarla, de siempre cuidarla, como si de una delicada rosa se tratara, es algo que jamás podría comentar abiertamente. Quería ese detalle para él, solo para él y sabía que así sería. Porque pasara lo que pasara, la experiencia de tener a esa chica en sus brazos y dormir al lado de ella, jamás, la compartiría con nadie, ni quería pensar en que otro pudiera estar en su lugar.

Egoísta… eso era. Por quererla solo para él. Por aferrarse a ella y no querer soltarla. Por añorar abrazarla, ser su escudo, su protector, su guardián. Pero si tenía que pagar algún precio por solo ser el, lo pagaría gustoso. Si tras la muerte, un infierno le esperaba por codiciar tener a la mejor mujer del mundo, que el mismo fuego lo quemara en vida, porque lo aceptaba. Haría todo por ella. Daria todo por ella. Sería todo por ella. Solo por ella.

Y así pasó la noche.

Mientras en aquella recamara…. Allison y Genzo, dormían abrazados.

Juntos. Por siempre.

**:-:-:-:-:**

_**Unas semanas después…**_

**=París, Francia. Estadio "Parque de los príncipes"=**

La tribuna estaba a reventar, el partido de ese día era simplemente digno de causar aquella emoción. En la cancha, dos grandes disputaban la victoria de aquel partido que aunque amistoso, no era razón para ninguno de los capitanes, para dejarse vencer. El PSG de Francia y el Bayern Munich de Alemania, se enfrentarían en la búsqueda de la victoria, de una breve demostración de lo que cada uno de ellos, llevaría a la Champions League.

El reloj marcó el minuto 87. Misaki tenía el esférico y muy de cerca, Pierre le seguía, la mancuerna francesa se mantenía unida y en sincronía, dispuesta a despistar al portero del Bayern, que no era nada más un portero, era uno de los grandes a nivel internacional y un gran amigo de la estrella japonesa del PSG, Misaki. Genzo se posicionó para atajar el último disparó que Francia tiraría, era su última oportunidad y también su gol que daría al marcador un empate… bueno, eso sería si Genzo perdía.

Misaki pasó el balón y Pierre lo recibió con la maestría de un verdadero "_artista del campo_" como la gente francesa, con gran cariño le había apodado. Genzo no se movió ni un momento y esperó, estaba seguro de que pasaría, había leído la jugada de esos dos y estaba seguro que podría atajar el balón. Finalmente sucedió, Pierre pasó el balón a Misaki y este desde un buen ángulo se lanzó con todo para ejecutar un tiro de gran potencia, que se dirigió directamente a la esquina superior izquierda de la portería. Genzo se lanzó. Extendió los brazos para detener el balón y….

¡Lo detuvo!

Misaki y Pierre abrieron la boca sorprendidos, mientras el portero del Bayern se alzaba victorioso con el balón en las manos y con el silbato del final de partido, sonando en el aire. El PSG perdía, ante un 1-0, pero no por que hubiera estado mal. Muy al contrario de ello, había dado una gran demostración de todo lo que llevaba al torneo europeo y se retiraba con la advertencia en alto: debían entrenar más.

Misaki se regañó a sí mismo por no haber estado al cien esa última semana, pero nadie, si quiera su conciencia, podría regañarlo de verdad, dado que no había estado perdiendo el tiempo ni mucho menos ocupándose de algo trivial. Había estado luchando por el verdadero amor y ese premio invaluable, no se lo quitaría nadie, ni una derrota. Entrenaría más y estaría listo para la Champions. Finalmente el japonés se acercó a la banca donde una dulce chica y la razón de su existir le esperaba, con una sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso.

De su lado de la cancha, alguien esperaba de igual manera al portero del Bayern: Allison.

-Ven, tienes que conocerlo- le dijo Genzo muy sonriente en cuanto su beso terminó.

-¿A quién?- preguntó ella riendo, mientras era guiada por el portero al centro del lugar, donde un castaño japonés, en compañía de una dulce chica, se les unieron.

-¡Genzo!- exclamó Misaki feliz- Quiero presentarte a mí novia- le dijo- Jaqueline Balizari- Genzo miró a la dulce chica, tan parecida a Misaki y sonrió, finalmente alguien para Misaki había llegado a su vida. Extendió la mano para estrecharla con la chica.

-Un placer conocerla señorita Balizari- dijo cortésmente. Ella tomó su mano.

Oh por favor, llámame Jaqueline- le pidió. ¡Qué cosas! Era de igual de informal que Misaki.

-Bueno, Jaqueline, un placer- se corrigió y sonrió. Luego se hizo a un lado para dejar a Allison a la vista que hasta el momento había permanecido un poco oculta y expectante de los hechos.

-Yo igual quiero presentarte al alguien- dijo dulcemente, un tono un poco extraño en su voz, pero que se había vuelto cotidiano esos días- Ella es mi novia. Su nombre es… Allison Mondragón- dijo

-Hola… mucho gusto- saludó Taro sorprendido pero bastante feliz, pues no todos los días miraba de esa manera a Genzo, tan feliz, tan cursi, tan enamorado…

-Ja, ja, ja- rió Allison- Mucho gusto…

-¡Taro! Taro Misaki- le dijo el castaño, extendiendo la mano. Allison la estrechó-¡Pero mira que sorpresas se encuentra uno!- dijo feliz a Genzo- Y te quejabas de que no te conté que ya tenía novia- le recriminó

-Bueno… es que, sabes no soy muy comunicativo- se disculpó el portero

-¡Vaya chico! Ojala Allison te quite lo mula…-

-Ja, ja, ja… Uy sí, sí que lo hará- dijo Genzo con sarcasmo, pero Taro no lo tomó así. En cambio Allison, ella si entendió.

-¡Vengan con nosotros! ¡Vamos a comer!- pidió el castaño a la pareja-

-¿Tu qué dices…?- le preguntó Genzo a Allison

-Levin y Schneider también traen compañía, sobrevivirán sin nosotros- respondió Allison, ansiosa de poder salir y conocer Francia.

-¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Vamos!- animó Jaqueline…

Y así los cuatro, se prepararon para una linda tarde de amigos… y noticias, que ninguno esperaría.

…**CONTINUARA…**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Notas:**

**-Taro Misaki y Pierre Le Blanc, como todo personaje de Captain Tsubasa es propiedad de esa divinidad llamada Yoichi Takahashi y SHEI SHUA.**

**-Jaqueline Balizari es propiedad de JulietaG.28**

**-El Hofgarten como bien dijimos es un parque ubicado en Munich construido al estilo italiano.**

**-Para quien haya leído "Noche de Copas" aquí está, la continuación del capítulo final de esa historia. Para quién no la ha leído, la invito a hacerlo.**

¡Muy buenas madrugadas a todos!

Aquí ando de nuevo, con el penúltimo capítulo de esta bonita historia. Como siempre espero sus comentarios y también no andar defraudando a nadie. Con mucho cariño, les dejo este noveno capítulo.

**Gracias a:**

**-CANDY: Tus palabras como siempre dan aliento a mi autoestima y mucha inspiración a continuar.**

**-tsubasa10: No hay palabras para describir cuanto te agradezco me sigas y esperando no errar a una mala narración (pensando que sos chico) me ánimo a dejaros especialmente a vos una descripción de lo que fue el partido. Saludos.**

**Nos estamos leyendo. **

**JulietaG.28**


	10. ¡Extra, extra!

=**10\. ¡Extra, extra!**=

=**Restaurante "Le Zinc"**=

Cerca de los Campos de Marte, caminando desde "Ecole Militare", hasta llegar a la parada "La Motte-Picquet", muy conocida en París, porque las vías transcurren por el exterior, Taro y Jaqueline se habían divertido, llevando a sus amigos (Genzo y Allison) con cara de turistas, hasta el restaurante "Le Zinc". En el trayecto al lugar, los chicos había iniciado una conversación por aparte, acerca de lo sucedido en el partido y un poco del porqué Misaki no había estado entrenando como se debía esa última semana. Las chicas, viéndose un tanto relegadas, habían iniciado su propia conversación, donde aprovecharon para conocerse un poco más y descubrir un poco de Misaki y Genzo, pues ambas tenían la intriga plantada en sus mentes: ¿Cómo eran sus respectivas parejas con sus amigos de Japón?

Así pues, entre risas y charlas, los cuatro jóvenes llegaron al restaurante, donde fueron atendidos rápidamente, pues el gerente era gran fan de PSG y por supuesto de la estrella, Misaki Taro. Ya instalados en una de las mesas de la terraza, donde bien podían apreciar la vista que ofrecía el estar cerca del puente por el que pasaba el metro. Una mesera que si bien quedó muy sorprendida de ver ahí a dos chicos tan atractivos, que esta demás decir, ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia, ya estaban bastante embelesados con sus propias acompañantes. Adelantándose a la elección de los venidos de Alemania, Taro ordeno por ellos, la rica especialidad del lugar: "Steak Hache" que si bien dejó perplejos a Genzo y Allison, al ver el platillo servido, tranquilizaron sus ideas locas que se formaban en sus cabezas, ¡claro! No era para menos, pues ninguno de los dos, había comido alguna vez la gastronomía de Francia.

-Ja, ja, ja… yo creo que ni siquiera cuando llegaste a Alemania tenías esa cara de turista- se burló Taro muy feliz, al ver el alivio en el rostro de Genzo, cuando finalmente descubrió que el "Steak Hache" no era más que una riquísima hamburguesa servida con una guarnición de patatas fritas y un poco de ensalada.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo Genzo también sonriente- Créeme que si tenía la misma cara, todo era nuevo y extraño- se explicó

-Suele suceder… estaba igual antes de acostumbrarme a estar aquí y juro que estaré como tú, cuando me toque ir a Alemania, ja, ja, ja- Taro rió al tiempo que se preparaba para degustar sus alimentos- Por cierto… ¿No eres alemana, verdad Allison?- preguntó dando una enorme mordida a su hamburguesa.

-No para nada- aseguró ella- Soy estadounidense, nací en Nueva York- contó mientras picaba con el tenedor una porción de ensalada.

-¡Que tienen los japoneses! ¿No les gustan las chicas de su país?- preguntó Jaqueline en broma.

-No lo sé… en lo personal, prefiero a las italianas- dijo Taro sonriente y mirándola con dulzura. Jaqueline rió ante el comentario.

-Así que tampoco eres francesa- espetó Genzo

-No… soy veneciana- le confirmó ella

-Pero ya basta de andarnos con preguntas de nuestro origen- pidió Taro- ¡Dime Genzo! ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir novia? ¡Pensé que eso nunca iba a pasar!- le dijo con efusividad

-Mira quién lo dice, el que era "gay" para casi media selección- se mofó el portero. Taro hizo una leve trompa con sus labios y junto las cejas en una mueca divertida, Allison no lo pudo evitar y junto a Jaqueline y Genzo, rió por el comentario.

Así continuaron gran parte de la tarde, en que no solo degustaron una comida por demás exquisita, si no también se dieron la oportunidad de ser guiados por el jugador del París y su linda novia, alrededor de los lugares de más fácil acceso o vista. Y así fue como al regresar al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, Allison y Genzo habían pasado no solo una tarde maravillosa en compañía de sus amigos, sino que también habían conocido el Puente Alejandro III, la Torre Eiffel y los Campos Elíseos.

Al caer finalmente la noche y como todos los jugadores del Bayern, Allison y Genzo se retiraron a su habitación (aunque no eran los únicos que compartían, Levin había asistido con Arianne y Schneider, compartía una dulce habitación con su recién nueva novia, Edeline). Así pues y dispuestos a descansar antes del viaje que les esperaba al otro día de regreso a Alemania, Allison y Genzo estaban recostados en la cama mirando un poco de televisión, cuando el celular del portero sonó.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Allison algo extrañada, pues el reloj del cuarto marcaba las 11:30 pm, algo tarde para cualquier llamada.

-Es Taro- respondió el portero, tomando su celular y respondiendo a la llamada- ¿Bueno, Taro?- preguntó

_-¡Enciende tú computadora!_\- le exclamó el castaño desde la otra línea

-¿Porque? ¿Qué te pasa?- interrogó en portero algo extrañado, o más buen MUY extrañado.

-_Tienes que verlo, tienes que verlo….-_ le respondió Taro al parecer brincando de felicidad- _¡En Facebook! ¡En Twitter! ¡En la página oficial de la Selección! ¡Esta en todos lados!_\- exclamó. Genzo escuchando eso último, pidió a señas a Allison que alcanzara su laptop (de ella) que reposaba en la mesita de noche:

-Por favor, abre Facebook- le pidió el portero. La chica encendió el aparato y una vez con la red social más conocida de estos tiempos abierta, cedió el teclado a Genzo para que escribiera su e-mail y su password e iniciara sesión.

-_Mira la nota. ¡Hyuga nos salió galán!_\- fue lo único que Taro exclamó aún en el teléfono y colgando la llamada. Genzo dejó el celular en su mesita de noche y se acostó de nuevo con Allison acurrucada, ambos mirando como el portero entraba a la página de Facebook de la Selección y abría la primera noticia que contenía un link que decía:

_**¡Extra, extra!**_

_**El tigre ha sido domado**_

**-**¿Qué es eso del tigre?- preguntó Allison sin comprender

-Así es como apodaron a Kojiro Hyuga en Japón- le explicó Genzo- Aunque no sé porque dicen que ha sido domado… tal vez… ya aprendió a ser un niño bueno en Italia, donde está jugando ahora- le comentó besando su frente y esperando que el link terminara de abrir. Una vez listo, el portero se quedó con los ojos cuadrados al tiempo que leía:

**¡El tigre ha sido domado!**

**Tras una larga época, en la que incluso circulaba por las redes sociales el rumor de que**

**Kojiro Hyuga (**_**delantero de la Juventus de Turín y de la Selección Nacional de Japón**_**) era un**

**Hombre condenado a morir solo y acompañado únicamente por sus fieles gatos, la estrella **

**De la Juventus, declara por fin:**

**¡SU NUEVO NOVIAZGO!**

**:-:-:**

**:-:-:-:-: FIN :-:-:-:-:**

**:-:-:**

**NOTAS:**

**-"Le Zinc" **es un restaurante para público de entre 20 y 30 años, conocido más que nada por encontrarse cerca de la boca del metro y tener la vista al puente por donde transcurre el mismo.

\- **PROXIMO ESTRENO: **_**"Los rugidos del ¿tigre?".**_ Que como bien podrán suponer tendrá por flamante protagonista a **Kojiro Hyuga.**

**\- **Como bien dije antes, **los personajes de Captain Tsubasa **son COMPLETA **propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y SheiShua.**

**:-:-:**

¡Muy buenas tardes a todos!

Me es todo un placer poder traer a sus computadoras, este último capítulo, de una historia que espero, les haya parecido entretenida y agradable. Como han podido ver, si hay algo que me gusta es escribir y eso me ha llevado a planificar el proyecto **MUNDIAL DE LOCOS: Preparativos rumbo al mundial **(Para más información, consulta mi perfil). Y no solo eso, si no también, aprovecho la oportunidad para invitarlos a visitar Mi DeviantArt, donde en asociación a **ValeMisaki**, traigo para ustedes las portadas y escenas más representativas de estas historias.

Sin más que decir, me siento muy agradecida por las personas que hasta ahora se han tomado un tiempo para leerme y seguirme, sus palabras, dan motivación a mis dedos para no dejar nada incompleto y seguir actualizando constantemente las historias que escribo. Esperando del mismo modo, me acompañen en algún otro escrito, me siento muy feliz de poder conocerlos (a través de internet) y una vez más, muy agradecida.

**Gracias a:**

**CANDY**

**Melina**

**Tsubasa10**

**SusyEugenio**

**OPAWER**

**Nos estamos leyendo:**

**JulietaG.28**


End file.
